


Game Plan

by Eddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Boston, Crushes, Doctor Harry Styles, Engagement, Harvard, Hockey, Hockey Player Louis Tomlinson, Hospitals, Love, M/M, National Hockey League, Nerd Harry Styles, Students, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie/pseuds/Eddie
Summary: They knew each other from high school. Louis was a jock, but Harry was your topical nerd. They never thought their relationship would work, but if you wish hard enough dreams can come true.





	1. Chapter 1

They knew each other from high school. Louis was a jock, but Harry was your topical nerd. While Louis was partying every weekend with his endless group of friends, Harry was studying for an exam or reading a recent scientific critique of the worlds evolution in the last decade. 

They weren't a match.

But that didn't stop Louis from having a crush. Since the beginning of grade school, Louis was enchanted by Harry's bubbly personality. It was unusual liking someone with a different personality than his own. Somehow, his brilliance made him cuter. Harry wore sweater vests and khakis, but he was so cute. His perfect curls and frumpy look added to his appeal in Louis' eyes. Louis had one best friend, Zayn Malik. He didn't play hockey with him as Zayn was more interested in the arts. He were the only one in school that knew about his crush. The only other people that knew were his family. His mom would always tease him about it. She was very supportive and always asked if Louis spoke to his "boyfriend". It may be teasing, but Louis yearned to call Harry his. He was two years older than Harry. He knew when he graduated this year, he probably would not get to see the boy of his dreams again. However, even being loud and active in social clubs at school, he was a reserved person. Louis felt anxiety engulf him each time he tried talking to Harry. That's why their conversations led to nowhere and Louis was still single. 

Harry was an intellectual. He liked science and discovering new things. He kept his personal life quite private. Didn't join any clubs at school or go out much. His only other friend was Liam. They liked all the same things. Books, music and hockey. They knew each other since they were toddlers. Their mothers were best friends and went to university together. They hung out at school even though people laughed at the ironic situation. Liam was a jock, he played hockey and Lacrosse, but he rather stay with Harry than soak in the popularity. They were happy in their duo. They bonded over their love for hockey. Harry would always go watch his game. He would stay in the bleachers and encourage the team when they scored a goal, but he mostly stayed quiet with his head buried in a book. One thing was certain, he would never miss a match. He did enjoy watching one particular player, Louis Tomlinson. He was the best on the team in Harry's eyes. In the everybody’s eyes really. Louis had an average of four points a match’s either achieved by goals or assists. He skated really fast, helped by his small frame, to outplay the opposing team and score goals. He looked dainty out of his gear, but his flamboyance and loud attitude shut people up when trying to stereotype him. He had a big crush on Louis, Liam knew it and would not stop teasing him about it. He was two years younger than his best friend and love interest, but he enjoyed the time they had together before they would leave for university.

-

The first game of the season was Friday. Hockey was not the most popular sport in school, football was. Nevertheless, a lot of students went to see the games to encourage the team. 

The game started at seven, so Harry had two full hours after he arrived from school to do as he pleased before he would be leaving for the arena twenty minutes prior game time. He would always sit in the back rows of the arena, so he never arrived earlier. He stayed back not willing to be stuck with the rest of his school mates. He layed down on his bed and picked up the book he started reading yesterday. 

-

Harry arrived at the arena five minutes before seven o'clock. He thanked his step-father Robin for the ride and quickly exited the car to enter the big building. He walked inside buying the three pound ticket at the door and made his way to his usual spot in the stands.

He was walking with his head down when he bumped into someone rather hard.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going. " Harry murmured

"Harry right, I'm sorry it was partly my fault too. " Louis said with my smile. "I imagine your pretty strong since my whole geared body didn't knock you down after our collision. "

"It's not the first time I've bumped into someone, I'm kind of clumsy to be honest. " The words slew out of Harry's mouth without a thought.

"Your clumsiness adds to yo-your cuteness. " Louis stuttered with a shy smile.

"Well, I don't want you to miss the puck drop because of me so I'll go now. " Harry left quickly walking to his usual seat with a fierce blush covering his cheeks.

Louis' heart was racing unusually fast while he walked on the ice, skating to the benches. It was the first time he started a conversation with Harry. To his surprise Harry did talk back. He felt so stupid calling his cute because it made Harry race away. He needed to keep in mind that the boy could be straight and never even develop a liking to him. Louis was so gone already that he sometimes forgot that it was possible that the feeling could not be reciprocated. Louis shook his head trying to forget those thoughts. He needed to concentrate on the game, not the boy he liked picking a book out of his bag and sitting comfortably in his usual seat. 

Inevitably, Louis's eyes rarely left that place in the stands when he was sitting on the bench. After all, he was directly in front of him. 

-

The second time Louis spoke to Harry was after the fourth game of the season. Harry was waiting for Liam by the rink, so he could drive him home. Liam was usually the one to drive him home since they lived only few streets apart. He never wanted to arrive an hour before like Liam, so Robin usually drove him to the arena. Harry saw Louis walking near him when Liam made his way towards the door waving at Harry to follow, but Harry decided to congratulate Louis on his hat trick during the game since he felt courageous enough to talk to his crush for once. 

"You played well tonight Louis, congratulations on the goal. You made it look easy. " Harry said quickly running after Liam when he saw him waiting close to the door.

"Thank you, Harry, I appreciate it. " He heard Louis practically shout after him. Harry bit his lip to stop the face splitting smile that wanted to overtake his face.

-

The third time Louis spoke to Harry was when they were half way finished with the season going on their twelfth game. Louis saw Harry waiting by the rink like he usually did and decided to go join him. He knew Liam usually drove him home. He was somewhat jealous of Liam spending so much time with this cute boy, but it was his own fault since he never had enough courage to go speak to him in the first place.

" I'm sorry if I disappointed tonight, I didn't even score a goal. " Louis said when he arrived next to Harry leaning on the side of the rink like him. 

" I'll have to write it in the history books since it's so rare. " Harry answered with a small teasing smile.

" I have to let others score occasionally, what happens if I broke my ankle and could not play anymore, they would all be fucked. " Louis joked.

" I wouldn't even say that. What if the hockey gods heard you. They could punish you for your lack of willingness. "

"Ha! That's true, I'll always try doing my best to please the hockey gods from now on. "

"Good, at the same time, I'll pray for you to get drafted in a few years. " Harry said with a small giggle.

"You think I can get drafted soon? " Louis asked with a small smile.

"Don't be vain, but I'm sure you know how good you are. I'm sure they heard about you overseas already."

"Well, I guess I'll try and score as much goals as I can now, so I can impress you. "

"I would like to see you try. Don't forget to impress the hockey gods too. " Harry said walking away quickly when Liam exited the locker room.

Louis looked at the retracting figure with a shit eating grin. He could not have believed Harry though those things about him. It was refreshing knowing he could impress the person he liked. From now on, he would always score thinking about this conversation. 

When Harry arrived home that night he may have jacked off to the thought of Louis' grinning face directly in front of him like it was just minutes before, but no one needed to know.

-

The next time they spoke was before the twentieth game. The season was going to finish in five games. Louis' team was the first in their division, so they were probably going to the reginal tournament soon to try and qualify for the national tournament. Harry was buying a water bottle from the vending machine ten minutes before the game started. Louis and his team mates were trickling off the ice after their warm up when Louis spotted Harry's figure next to the machine bending forward to retrieve the bottle. It took all of Louis' internal strength to stop thinking about how he would love to be behind that ass. It was not the best time to get a hard on, even thought probably no one would notice with the cup and padding covering his dick.

"How many goals do you think I will score tonight?" Louis asked cheekily. Harry jumped a bit surprised by somebody talking to him. He looked over his shoulder at Louis' taller form in full gear and smiled.

"I'll pray to the hockey gods that you do at least two. You need to stat impressing the scouts that come and see you. " Harry said with a smile.

"If I score more than three I'll thank you for your positive thoughts instead of the all-powerful hockey gods. "

"I don't think I change much in the world. " Harry stated

"That's not true, you change things for me. Ill prove it tonight you will see. If I score more than two goals, I will make sure to dedicate my goals to you. " Louis said with a large smile looking at Harry's kind green eyes.

"We’ll see about that Louis" Harry smiled walking away with his water bottle.

That game, Louis score four goals. The other team did suck majorly as they lost by six goals. True to his word, Louis pointed Harry out in the crowd when he scored his third and fourth goal in the last period with a smug smile hiding behind his visor. 

-

The school year was almost over, and the national championship was fast approaching. Louis was one of the top scorers in the league. He was qualified third in the highest points list this year. He was contemplating all the scholarship option that came thought the mail. There was four American universities wanting to recruit his for their collegial teams. He was happy to be continuing the sport he loved so much. If he was playing in an American college, there would be more chance for him to be drafted into the Nation Hockey League. His family was on board. He would be sad to be leaving his sisters and brother, particularly leaving his mom behind. But, his family members knew it was the best step for his career. The chances were higher to be selected to play professionally when attending a university overseas. Not many universities in England offered a competitive hockey environment at the collegial level. He wanted to be a professional player since he discovered the sport. Louis never did things half-assed. He wanted to dream big and achieve big things. The NHL was his top priority and he would do whatever it takes to join a team and play the sport he loved so much until he couldn't anymore. 

-

Two weeks later, Louis was lifting the cup over his head. They just won the seventh game against Leeds and they officially won the national tournament.

-

The tournament finished on Thursday, so when the hockey team arrived Friday at school it was the only thing students were talking about. There was to be a big party at the player James Henderson's house tonight. He had a huge house near the edge of the city where they could be as loud as they wanted. 

When Liam entered their chemistry class, Harry engulfed him in a big hug. He had not seen his best friend since they left for their last game Monday night. 

"I can't believe you ended up winning it all. It was incredible. I watched the livestream and everything. Your played like a champ. Next time I come over, I want to see the medal. " Harry rambled in Liam's ear.

Harry let go of a laughing Liam, his bubbly energy captivating the people around them. 

"It feels so fucking good, you have no idea."

"So proud of you."

"You should thank Louis for scoring the winning goal and everything." Liam said teasingly

"Oh, shut up, I'm just happy for you. You won the tournament in your last year in this school. This school hasn't won anything in like five years. It's great." Harry got to say before the teacher entered the class room.

"There is a party at James house tonight if you want to come with me. It would be great having you there. I could actually be speaking to an intelligent person instead of being stuck with a bunch of drunk idiots." 

"Sure, you can come pick me up at nine tonight before I chicken out and decide not to go."

"Anything for Louis, right?" Liam joked

"Shut up before I kick you. Just listen to the teacher." Harry blushed looking at the black board in a concentrated look trying to ignore his grinning best friend next to him.

-

Walking into James house, Harry was overwhelmed with the smell of alcohol and sweat. It was a big house, but most people were dancing in the living room. He followed Liam to the kitchen where he saw a countertop filled with different kinds of drinks. Harry wasn’t much of a drinker. He preferred to stay sober, especially surrounded mostly by strangers. If something were to happen to him he rather be in the right mind state instead of being inebriated. 

Liam walked away a few minutes later, assuring Harry that he would come and find him a few minutes later. Apparently, Liam saw one of his class mates he had a crush on or something and wanted to go talk to the person, or that was what Harry figured. 

Harry wasn't very social in these kinds of situations. It was maybe the third party he has ever been too. He would always stick to the sidelines and watch people more than interact with them. He spent his time walking around every room in the house looking at the memorabilia and pictures hanging around. An hour or so later, Liam came back to check if everything was alright. Harry insisted he go back to his other friends, but Liam and Harry decided to stay in the downstairs living room which was much quieter than the rooms upstairs. 

They were both laughing at a picture of a younger James, placed on the coffee table, when people arrived in the room spotting them. Harry could identify those red trousers from anywhere, so he knew who owned them very well. 

Louis spotted Harry sitting on a couch with Liam and made his way towards them. He was happy to see them both. Harry being his crush and Liam being one of his favorite team mate.

"Hey guys, nice to see you here this evening. If you didn't know Harry, this is Zayn my best friend." Louis said pointing at the guy on his right. 

"Nice to meet you guys, I've seen you around school. Zayn, weren't you the one that did that big mural last year for the art exibit." Harry asked 

"Yeah that's me. Not a lot of people remember I did that. It was accualy one of the pieces I designed in a set of four that I finished this year." Zayn replied.

"That's so cool. My sister's pretty artistic. She's in her third year in a fashion college right now to get her degree."

"How is Gemma liking Los Angeles?" Liam asked

"I think she likes it. I'll probably go see her this summer during break."

"That's awesome. I always wished going to America, but with the bunch of sibling I have, it is difficult traveling." Louis said smiling at Harry.

"I'm sure you will get to go when the NHL poaches you in the next few years." Liam said jokingly.

"Hey, don't tease me about that, it's going to be a reality. I'll have to revoke your season tickets to watch all my games with that attitude."

"No, you love me too much." Liam said cheekily

"That's true, it would not be good for my image turning down my old friend and teammate after I'm rich and famous." Louis replied

"Ha, you wish." Zayn teased

"Yeah, I do, and it is going to come true." Louis stated.

Harry started at the boys in amusement. He could tell how close they were just from their interactions. After that little spill, they just started talking about everything and nothing. One thing led to another and they started to talk about their crushes. 

Harry's heart started beating faster, it was beating so loud that he was sure the other guys heard it too. Obviously, Liam knowing about his crush on Louis, was not so subtly throwing him under when all eyes turned on him. 

"Do you like someone Harry?" Liam asked teasingly.

"Yeah sure who doesn't honestly." Harry tried brushing away the comment. 

"Come on then, you need to tell us. We all said who we like except for you and Louis. It's time you reveal your big secret." Zayn teased a bit drunk after his four or fifth beer. 

Harry watched Louis to gage his reaction. The boy was looking at him intently probably wanting to hear the answer too. They were all looking at him now, which made a large blush crep up from his neck to the rest of his face. He probably looked like a tomato. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what was going to be more humiliating, turning into a red balloon or telling his crush about his long-lasting crush for the past two years. Harry looked at Louis one more time and decided to throw caution to the wind. 

With mild panic, Harry reached forward and planted his lips straight onto Louis'. They stayed in the position, unmoving more maybe two seconds, when the whole room reacted. To Harry's delight, Louis reacted by pushing forward and slowly moving his lips to kiss Harry properly while the rest of the boys were catcalling and shouting obscenely. 

Louis and Harry parted their lips after they heard Liam scream. They sat back down smiling goofy grins. 

"I guess that all answered your question." Harry said

"Can I answer the question now too?" Louis wondered.

"Go right ahead" Zayn said suggestively.

Suddenly Harry's lips were on Louis' again. He can't believe what this meant. Louis, his Louis, the guy he was a crush on since they started attending school together, hockey star Louis was kissing him. He was kissing Harry because he just admitted he was his crush too. The hollering started again from the other boys when they decided to break the kiss. They were both grinning like fools with wide grin covering their entire face. 

"Can we go talk somewhere a bit more private?" Louis asked politely to Harry in a shy voice. Louis was already getting up, reaching his hand out for Harry to take. It felt so surreal. The situation never ended up finishing like this when Harry dreamt about how he was going to tell Louis about his crush, but it was better then expected. At least ten times better than the nightmares he had about the same situation. Harry didn't hesitate to take Louis's hand as he led him outside the room. 

"So how long has it been since Louis had a crush on Harry since, Harry literally fell in love with the guy the first time they looked at each other." Liam said making Zayn laugh.

"Same for Louis I think, he's been whining about Harry for too long now. It was about time the truth came out" Zayn replied.

"Amen" Liam shouted, collapsing into a fit of giggles. 

-

Harry entered the bedroom quickly after Louis. He locked the door and took a deep breath before turning around to face the truth. 

Louis was grinning widely sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry walked closer to him and when he was at a proper distance, Louis tugged on the belt loop of Harry's jeans to make him come closer. They sat next to each other trying to hide their goofy smiles. Harry was scrunching his nose while louis as biting his lip so hard he swears he could taste blood. Louis straddled Harry's hips and pushed his shoulders, so he was laying on his back while Louis was hovering over the younger boy. 

"So that was a bold move you pulled down there Harry." Louis said teasingly moving his hands up and down Harry's torso.

"Well, can't say I regret doing it." Harry murmured happily moving his hands on Louis' body as well. 

Louis kissed Harry more gently this time, just a light brush of the lips to see how Harry would react. Harry took no time contorting their lips together. They continued kissing for a bit when Harry suddenly release a loud giggle.

"What?" Louis wondered with a wide smiling looking down at Harry's dilated pupils. 

"I just can not believe you're here, with me, like this. It's been my dream since like forever."

"Then your okay if I do this?" Louis started unbuttoning Harry's pants slowly.

"You better get them of quicker, if you don't want me to explode right now." Harry said bringing Louis's head back down so they could continue kissing while Louis took Harry's pants off. 

When Louis got up to take his clothes off, Harry did the same. They looked at each other pensively. Harry and Louis both dreamed of this moment, so they were ecstatic it was actually happening in real life. 

"You have a bigger dick than me." Louis said

"Well, yours is thicker. And it's not the size that matters, it how you use it." Harry replied 

"You're such a cliche." 

"Well come over here so you can shut me up." Harry continued climbing back on the bed. 

Louis followed suit. He loved watching Harry's cute ass shake around. He liked Harry's body. It looked like your typical teenage boy. He was a bit chubbier around the hips, like his cheeks, having still some baby weight. He imagined Harry would look incredible in a few years when he started growing. 

"Well come on, I do not have day." Harry said from the bed looking at Louis. Louis was a bit boxier in shape except that ass. Harry loved that ass. He wanted to get his hands on it as soon as possible.

Louis joined Harry on the bed and decided to climb on his lap. He started snogging Harry passionately and moved around until their dicks were rubbing against each other. The fiction caused them to moan loudly. Harry griped Louis ass. Fondling the flesh and tracing his rim with his index finger. Louis let a loud moan when Harry started applying more force to his movements.

Harry took his hand away and sucked three fingers into his mouth, breaking the kiss with Louis. 

Louis looked at Harry sucking his fingers like his life depended on it and let out a quiet groan at how hot he was. He needed those lips around his cock. He didn't want to miss the invitation Harry was practically giving to him. 

"Do you want to suck me off Harry?"

"Yes please." Harry replied breathlessly.

Louis got off of Harry's lap and started jacking himself off watching Harry move around to get in front of Louis' thighs. 

"Is it okay if I play with you hole at the same time?"

"Oh my god, I'm not sure I'll survive that long if you do that" Louis said tugging at Harry's curls. "But go right ahead, I will die a happy man if you do."

Harry started by kissing up Louis right thigh slowly. "I've waited so long to see you like this. I've had dreams of theses thighs. When I see you skate and they work so hard, it makes me want to massage all your knots away. You are so fucking hot." Harry continued to kiss up Louis leg until he reached the base of his cock. 

He licked a long stroke, from base to tip, which made Louis double over and pull at Harry's hair tighter. "You like that, so sensitive." Harry continued to lick Louis’ cock for a bit before taking the tip into his lips. He hollowed his cheeks and got as low as he could without gagging and started moving his head the length of the shaft. 

He continued to suck Louis head with determination and place his left hand at the base to keep rubbing the part he couldn't fit in his mouth. "You're so thick my jaw is going to be sore tomorrow for sure." Harry heard Louis let out a small giggle with the series of moans he started making when Harry first got his mouth on him. 

With his other free hand, Harry decided to lift it to Louis lips so he could get them wet again. Louis obliged easily sucking three fingers in his mouth greedily and let them go with a pop when he thought they were wet enough. 

Harry guided his index finger to Louis' rim just circling the outside, when he tentatively inserted a finger inside. Louis let out a loud moan which encourage Harry to keep up his onslaught. He looked up at Louis face, while his mouth was still around his dick. Feeling his dick pulse at the look of the boy of his dreams falling apart from his actions. Harry continued to move his finger in Louis. Knuckles deep to almost getting it out completely before repeating the motion. He popped off Louis' dick, breathing deeply, concentrating now on his whole. Louis didn't seem to mind as Harry was still jacking him off with one hand. 

Louis was in a pure euphoric bliss when Harry decided to enter another finger. He did receive blowjobs before, but Harry was on another level. It was probably the emotional bond they developed beforehand that help him feel so aroused. 

Harry continued fingering Louis when he felt his clench onto the two fingers in his hole. Harry knew the blue eyed boy was close when he put his mouth back on his dick. With the stimulation from Harry's fingers and mouth, Louis came almost immediately after. Releasing a loud groan, Louis tugged Harry's hair and push his dick at the end of his throat.

Coming down from his high, Louis quickly let go of Harry's hair to let his breath. Harry took out his fingers from inside Louis, but continued jacking him off until his erection went down. Louis opened his eyes when his breathing became normal again. He looked at Harry's red, red lips looking so fucked that was accompanied with a smug grin. Louis he felt his dick twitch again.

"That was just wow." Louis said breathlessly "Thank you so much babe." He looked down at Harry's cock. He was still very hard. The head straining red against Harry rapidly jerking hand. 

Louis moved around and replaced Harry's hand with his, continuing his fast paced movement. Louis continued as he sucked the head of Harry's cock in his mouth. He heard Harry's high pitched moan, before we felt the cum land on his tongue. 

Still breathing hard, Harry lied down with Louis on the bed. They were both looking at each other with the same goofy grins that were in their faces when they entered the room. 

"Thank you Louis. That was great. One of the best." Harry murmured cuddling into Louis's side.

"You were so good baby." 

"Can we do this again?" Harry asked

"Now?! I don't even have enough energy to get up." 

"Another time” 

"Most definitely."

"I would like to take a shower, but I'm far too tired." Harry said releasing a yawn. 

"Well, why don't we snog a bit and then we will get up. I don't particularly want to get screamed at by James when he comes to do a room check when everyone leaves.” Louis said

"Sound like a plan." Harry replied already turning toward Louis and connecting their lips together. 

-

The next Monday morning after the party, Harry was looking inside his locker for the books he needed when he felt someone wrap their arms around him middle. He turned around to see Louis smiling at him. They were the same height to it was easy for Harry to give him a light peck on the lips. 

 

Louis was determined that Monday morning to prove to Harry that everything has changed even though he wanted to stay in the closet. Over the weekend they texted and called each other, getting to know one another. He wanted to Harry's boyfriend, and he sure didn't want to hide it, but he had too. Louis needed to keep his sexual orientation private to be safe from the drama it would cause for his career.

There was a very low tolerance for homophobia and bullying at their school so he knew he would be alright to come out with Harry. Sadly, Louis knew if he did, he would pay the consequences later.

Louis did want his regular situation to change, but only because he was talking to Harry in school. He wanted to hang out with Harry during his free time and eat with his at lunch. 

Harry had no objection on the situation. He liked Louis and Harry knew keeping their relationship a secret was better for Louis in the long run. What was important for Harry is getting to know Louis outside of school and hockey. 

They often went out to eat and hang at each other's houses. It was easier staying at Harry's house since there was less people there. Louis sibling loved Harry, they met him on many occasions when Louis invited Harry to come eat with him family. Harry did the same, inviting Louis to eat with his mother and step-father. 

He showed Louis his father's picture and to say Louis was surprised was an understatement.

"Are you seriously telling me that your father is Marc Styles, the ex-NHL forward. How could you have kept that from me." Louis said looking at the picture of Harry and his dad on his boyfriend's phone.

"I guess I thought you would have realized it was my dad with the name and all." Harry replied 

"I guess I see the resemblance now. You both have the same face shape and you have his nose" Louis said looking up at his boyfriend.

"Well, he is my father." Harry said cheekily. "He lives in America, so I don't see him often. He usually sends me money every month accompanied by a phone call. He divorced my mum when I was five years old, so I don't remember much of the life we had together. He is very nice and I imagine my love of hockey comes from him because I always loved the sport." 

"Well, that is obviously a thing we have in commun. I still can't believe it. He was a great hockey player. I remember he played for the Calgary Flammes and the Boston Bruins."

"Yeah, I actually got a few of his jerseys in my closet." Harry said looking inside his closet to find his dad's Bruins jersey and put it on.

"Fuck, you look so hot. I'll need to put you in one of my jerseys so I can fuck you seeing my name across your back." 

"Louis if you continu saying things like that I'm probably going to start to think your narcissistic." Harry joked. 

Louis did end up sucking Harry off in just his hockey jersey a few minutes later.

-

June was quickly approaching which entailed graduation. Louis and Liam would be graduating this year, so obviously Harry wanted to attend. He got a ticket from Liam's mum since there was five free tickets per family. Liam would only have his mother, father and two sisters so Karen was glad to give him the extra ticket. 

The ceremony was lovely. He enjoyed how everyone seems to be happy to get their diplomas and have their tassel moved from the head of the education board. 

Harry was a bit worried about how we would survive the next two years alone with out his best friend and boyfriend. He knew Louis was leaving for Boston in a week to move into his new apartment in America and get used to the city, so he wondered if their developing relationship would last. He got accepted on a full scholarship to play hockey at Boston College. 

Liam was going to study in kinesiology at Manchester University to eventually become a firefighter like he always wanted to be. 

Sadly, Harry was stuck staying in school. He did want to be a doctor, that is certain. He was going to study hard and try to get accepted in a good school. But that was only in two years. For now he would enjoy his time while his life would be left unchanged for he next few weeks. 

Harry dropped by at Liam's house to congratulates him and enjoy a few hours with his family. Their mothers basically planned the party together. They enjoyed themselves from lunch until supper time when Harry's family went home afterwards. 

Directly after arriving at his home, Harry started packing a bag to go too Louis house. They were going to go on a small road trip to London for the weekend to spend some quality time together before Louis left. 

Harry arrived at Louis's place and he still had a few family members at his house. Louis passed around the room with Harry in tow presenting his boyfriend to his aunts, uncles and grandparents. It was lovely to see Louis interact with his family. You could tell by his radiating happiness that he was right in the place he wanted to be. 

Louis was so glad he got to show Harry off to his family. All of his sibling were in love with him which was great. Harry was good with kids so he took a liking to Ernest and Doris, his younger siblings. Louis think he was in love with the boy. No, he definitely knew he was in love and he was going to tell him tonight. 

Around eight thirty, Harry and Louis left to go to the hotel. They arrived close to ten o'clock and got to their room immediately after checking in. 

"I have waited the entire day to get you alone." Harry said dragging Louis into a quick snog. 

"I'm right here and all yours" 

"You are so happy, I can feel it radiating off of you. I'm so proud of you. I can't believe you got this opportunity." 

"Yeah, the only bad thing is getting away from you." Louis said sadly. 

"I know, I can't believe I won't be able to see you everyday." Harry looked at Louis with sad eyes. 

"If I tell you something now, do you promise not to freak out and stick to the plan I have designed in my head." Louis asked.

Harry was open to listen to everything Louis had to say. It was inevitable that they would need to break up when Louis left. Harry knew it was the subject Louis wanted to talk about. He was not sad though. He immensely enjoyed the past month he spent being Louis' boyfriend. He fell in love with the boy so many months ago, but actually being with him solidified his feelings and proved that Louis loved him too. He could feel it through his actions and recognized it in Louis' eyes, since he had the same look in his. Harry knew what was coming and he was ready talk to Louis about it. Harry thought it would be best to get it out of the way now, so he could enjoy the last moments they were to spend together. Even though there was only weeks left. 

"Yeah, I'm listening." 

"Well first things first, with the last month that we spent together, you showed me how to be happy and how to care for someone else, for that I am entirely grateful. I'm so luck I got to call you my boyfriend since I've pretty much been in love with you for over two year-

"In love?"

"Head over heels, completely in love with the likes of you. Your one of the greatest person I know."

"I love you too Lou, so much." Harry added pushing against Louis' body and crashed their lips together for a passionate kiss. 

"It's because I love you that I want to spend the next weeks we have together in utter bliss."

"I kind of know what you are going to say and I agree." Harry said

"I know it would not be fair to you if we tried to continue this relationship when I'm in America. It will be hard with the time difference and our schedules. Therefor, I want to continue to be with you until the last possible moment. That is when I officially leave British soil. So until that plane to America flies away, I want to be with you." Louis said looking into Harry's eyes and holding his hand tightly against his chest. 

"I know this was coming. It doesn't mean I will not be sad to see you go, but I'm on board with the plan. I want to spent all the time I have left with you. I love you so much and like they say, if you love something set it free. I'm sure fate is on our side and we will see each other again soon. But it would be beneficial for both of our careers if we stay on our own paths."

"Just know that no one is going to replace you. Harry, you are my love and my first boyfriend. You could possibly be the love of my life, but we need to live a little to discover that. Distance makes the heart grow fonder and what not." Louis finished with a giggled. "Let's just enjoy the days we have, I graduated, I'm dating the best guy ever and I'm completely, helplessly in love with him." 

"Just shut up and kiss me you fool." Harry said placing both of his hand on Louis' cheeks and attacking Louis lips with his.

They fell on the bed with bubbles of laughter over taking them. They could feel the electricity building and their cocks getting harder as the kiss became gradually more passionate. Louis quickly got up for breath and decided to go get what they needed for the night. He places a packet of condoms, lube, towels and water bottles around the bedside table. They knew they weren't going to leave the bed soon. 

Louis joined Harry on the bed quickly climbing over him lap to continue kissing him. It didn't take a lot of time for Harry's hand to reach down Louis pants to start stroking his dick making him release breathy moans. They continued to kiss when Louis unbuttoned Harry's shirt and started running his hands up and down his torso, or even when they were rubbing their hard cocks together. 

Louis took his shirt off quickly after and started kissing down Harry's chest leaving small love bites. Louis opened Harry's trousers and started stocking his boyfriend's cock. 

He came back to snog Harry very quickly before going down on his dick. During the month they started hooking up, Louis got used to Harry's size. He could easily take the whole length in his mouth now.

"You like this dick." Harry stated pushing Louis' head down lower on his cock and keeping him there. When Harry let go, he took a big gulp of air breathing quickly. He continued kissing up Harry’s chest when he whispered "fuck yeah, I'm going to get it in me soon aren't I" in Harry ear which made the boy release a loud groan tilting his head back again. While Louis got down to sucking again.

Harry continued to caress Louis back and palmed his still clothed ass. "Your the best Lou." Harry said after a particular swirl of the tongue that made Harry forget to breath for a few seconds.

Louis continued sucking when he undid his own jean button to get his dick out too. He was rutting against the sheet when Harry spit in his hand and proceeded to start toying his his hole lightly.

"Fuck, that feels so good" Louis said popping Harry's cock out of his mouth. Harry slapped Louis' ass lightly, letting him know he heard, but he wanted the blue eyes boy to continue de job.

Harry took of his shirt off while Louis decided to take off all his clothes too. 

The were staring at each other naked and smiling. 

"Lo-love you" Harry stuttered against Louis' lips. 

"Love you more" Louis teased hopping over Harry's naked form again. Louis aligned his cock with Harry's mouth while Harry’s head was resting against the head board. He trusted a few times into Harry’s mouth, when suddenly Harry shimmied lower onto the mattress, so his head was resting again the pillows in front of Louis’ hole.

"Sit on my face, I'm going to eat you out" Harry said 

Louis didn't need to be told twice and he straddled Harry's shoulders. Louis moaned loudly when Harry's first tentative lick came to touch his hole. They stayed like that until Louis couldn't wait anymore. He took the lube off of the night stand and gave it to Harry.

"Start fingering me soon or I'm going to cum in like half a second" Louis sassed making Harry laugh.

"Sounds good babe. Anything you want."

Louis moved from over Harry's face to straddle his torso backwards. This way he could suck Harry's cock, while Louis could get fingered easily. 

It didn't take much time until Louis considered himself confortable enough to be able to take Harry's dick inside him. 

Louis placed a condom on Harry and proceeded to lower himself gently on the large shaft.

They continued kissing as Louis started to ride Harry up and down. Louis' power thighs were pushing him simultaneously with Harry's trusts which made the impact more intense and immensely more enjoyable. 

Harry couldn't take his hands of of his boyfriend. Tweaking his nipples and fiddling his cock. "It's what you want. Being used. Making love to me. Making me feel good." Those words made Louis purr with please as he continued bouncing on Harry's dick. 

Harry could tell when Louis got tired, so they stitched position. Harry situated himself between the powerful thighs he loved and continued pouding until he felt the tingle at the base of his spine which meant he was going to come soon. 

Harry trusted one last time, took the condom off and climbed up to Louis' face so he could snog him and jack each other off at the same time. They cummed all over each other almost in sink. 

The only sound that could be hear from both boys was the lasting moan of pleasure emulating from their lips. They continued kissing lazily until they were too tired to move and decided to cuddle together after watching the cum away with the wet towel.

 

Harry woke up in Louis arm feeling loved and cherished. They spent the day repeating yesterday's activities and got up to shop around London for small gifts that would reminded themselves of this trip. The next morning, they left London with great memories and promises for the future.

-

Louis was going to leave soon for the airport to catch his flight to Boston. They decided that saying their goodbyes at Harry's house would be ideal. They would not be caught up in the stress of airport and Harry didn't want to take away that moment between Louis and his family.

"I thinks it's better if I continue to stay in the closet when I'm there. I know it's not a proper thing to do and the society has evolved since a few years back, but it's the best step for my career. I'm just not going to specifically say anything about my sexuality instead of getting caught in a lie" Louis finished jokingly.

Harry smiled looking at the blue eyed boy with love. "I wouldn't imagine doing anything that could endanger you futur babe. I love you so much and I just hope that you're going to be happy." Harry said 

 

He was so happy to have found Louis and to have discovered the true personality of this high school jock. They were both happy they got to love someone so deeply. They imprinted themselves in each other's lives and they would never forget all the times they spent together. 

Harry and Louis hugged for about ten minutes until they separated with tears their eyes still holding onto each other. 

"I got you a present" Louis said to Harry quickly leaving the boy behind to retrieve something from his bag.

"Oh Louis, you didn't have to buy me anything." Harry said after him "-well that's kind of a lie because I did the same thing"

So while Louis came back with a small wrapped box. Harry went to retrieve something from his room.

Louis was waiting for him at the end of the stair casse when they exchanged their small packages.

They opened their present together and looked at them intently.

Louis gave Harry a long silver chain necklace with a small platinum circular pendant with the letter L carved into it. 

"It's just something for you to remember me.I think you where your cross sometimes, so maybe this necklace can be another one to add to your collection.”

On Harry's part he gave Louis a key chain with a silver circle with the number 28 inside. 

"I know it's not as sweet as yours, but I know you and I know you don't wear any jewelry. So I bought you a key chain with the letter 28 inside. I did the math and it's been exactly 28 days since we have started going out together today. The days we first hooked up was also the 28th of May which is a great coincidence and I think the number 28 is officially our number.”

They both gushed about their gifts. They knew each other so well and they gift were a perfect example of that statement because they suited each of them perfectly. 

They said their final goodbye with a long lasting kiss and a bone crushing hug before Louis drives away from Harry. 

They knew it would happen, but that doesn't mean they didn’t shed many tears because of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet again four years later and try to chase a fleeting moment together.

Louis was drafted in NHL Entry Draft by the Boston Bruins the following season. He signed a three-year entry-level contract with the team. Louis was a very good hockey player. When he started playing in the leagues overseas he could feel people judging him from his experience. Since then, Louis surpassed the hundredth career point and played a total of 164 regular season games. He was not the best played in the league by far, but he did make his team proud. He didn't grow much taller than when he was in high school. He was only five foot and nine inches. He weighs 178 pound, which is a relatively small stature for a hockey player. He started playing with the Providence Bruins and usually only played home games his first season, but since then he became a key element in the Bruins team. He just finished his third season with a total of 9 goals and 39 assists which counts as his best season yet. In July, Louis signed a 5 year, 17.5 million dollar contract with the Bruins. Training camps were starting soon and Louis was glad to be joining his team again. On the ice, he felt like a different person. It was a place he could forget about his worries and concentrate on the moving puck in front of him. Times like these, he was glad to be playing a sport he loved so much. 

Harry finished high school with high marks. He was valedictorian and received a full scholarship to Harvard University in Massachusetts. He started his first year with a major in biological science and a minor in physical science. He wanted to get his baccalaureate degree to attend medical school. He loved his first year, he liked living in Cambridge and made a lot of new friends. The first few months were hard on him. He needed to leave behind his family and completely change his way of life. He adapted pretty quickly and started participating more in extra curricular activities such as the LGTBQ+ organization comity, the Student Undergraduate Council and he was part of the Harvard Crimson men's ice hockey team as the student medic. He loved building his independence and growing as a person. If anyone would see Harry now, two years after he finished secondary school, they would have difficulty recognizing him. He felt like a new person and he was proud of who he was. 

"Harry you still there?" Niall asked flipping the page of his organic chemistry book, seeing as Harry wasn't doing the same. 

"Sorry, just reminiscing." Harry said sheepishly.

"That's what happens when you read about fucking atoms for three hours straight, you always want to think about something else." Niall teased. He was one of Harry's good friends. They were lab partners during they physiology and anatomy class last year and they just clicked. They shared the same tendencies while studying so it was very easy finding a regular studying pattern together which help them a lot. Many people wanted to be in medical school after they get their degrees. It was a very competitive field and it was recommended not to trust anyone while in school. Harry and Niall made a pact when they first started working together to never sabotage each other. It was easier do excel in classes if they studied together and helped each other revise. Since they were so compatible, they never saw the use of pining themselves against each other and decided to work together. It made the long study days like today a little less gruelling. 

"It's Friday afternoon anyways, I'm pretty sure my brain deserves a break. I think the only sane students to study on Friday's are the nerds like us." Harry joked

"Well, I think we deserve a break. Why don't we go downtown and go out drinking."

"Sure that sounds fun, we can see if the other's want to come too and I'll make sure get a ride wherever we want to go." 

"We can probably take the bus or a taxi to go back and forth." 

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said with a smile concentrating back onto the book opened in front of him, so he could finally finish the chapter. 

-

They arrived at the club around ten o'clock. Nick, a guy in Harry's ethics class, knew the bouncer so they easily slipped the line and entered the crowded place. They were a small group of people that came out with them. They asked around in the dorms and some people wanted to go out. It was still the beginning of October, so they did not have a lot of exams coming up soon. They needed to take advantage of these less hectic weeks, since they were going to get busier as time passed. 

Harry and Niall made their way towards the bar to get some drink before joining the other's in the dance floor. Niall was Harry's first real friend since Liam left after graduation. When he was still in secondary school, Harry didn't feel comfortable joining another group of friend, so he stayed alone most of the time. He would usually go study in the library and keep to himself. It was the first time he had an actual friend that cared about him. It helped that Niall was from Ireland, so they kind of were in the same situation moving to a new country and all. They drank together talking about everything that was happening in their lives.

"Did you hear that Louis Tomlinson is here tonight. Apparently he's celebrating a model's birthday in the room upstairs." Niall mentioned "I know how you love hockey so I imagine you would know the player."

Harry's breath stuttered. He obviously thought about Louis a lot. He was his first love after all. He still wore Louis' necklace around his neck. Harry never missed a Bruins game since Louis started playing there four years ago. He still loved the man. His heart still raced when he heard his name. He still imagined being there with him every step of Louis's career. Sadly, that could not happen, he still wanted to stay in the closet to help his career. It made sense with all the shit the media was putting in the tabloids about players. It seemed he was doing a good job of hiding behind some pretty Victoria Secret models and famous pop stars.  

If Louis was there tonight, it would be a very odd coincidence. They haven't seen each other since the day of Louis' departure. When Louis came home, Harry would always try to avoid him. He didn't want to see the guy that broke his heart, and the guy who would probably break his heart again if he saw him a second time. 

"Yeah, I know who it is." Harry replied.

"You don't seam too happy with it."

"I just don't like his style. He's a fuckboy and I don't like that." Harry said passively. What Harry really didn't like was Louis' willingness to fuck anyone, but him.  Well, that wasn't important now. 

Louis didn't even know Harry was in America studying for the last year. Harry never told Louis about anything in his personal life. Harry never wanted to be attached to Louis when he was still building his career because he would probably be Louis' priority behind hockey. He wanted to be loved by someone who could love him dearly. That was not Louis. It may sound ironic, since he was still in love with Louis. But, Harry knew better than to become socially involved with him. He always wanted to be with Louis, but not in that emotional complicated mess. 

Niall and Harry downed their third round of shots, when they decided to go join the others on the dance floor.  

Louis got up front the couch were he was sitting to approach the private bar in the VIP room of the club. It was one of his team mate girlfriend's birthday. They were having a blast. He liked the guys on his team. They could relate on a personal level because they had similar hockey anecdotes that they loved to share. Louis grabbed his new drink and went to near the banister, that looked upon the lower level. 

Louis saw Harry immediately. The green eyed boy captured the attention of the crowd like a true pop star. It made Louis' heart race. He looked like a god. His hair was long and his jaw was extremely cut compared to when he was younger. Louis started panicking. He didn't know Harry was even in America to begging with, how could this be possible. He didn't see the love of his life in almost four years and they ended up being at the same club together. Impossible. Although, if Harry was the man standing in his line of sight. He was surely going to know about it. 

Louis never forgot about the sixteen year old that he shared his life with in secondary school. He would never forget Harry. He was still in love with him for god's sake. It's just Harry didn't want to talk to him after he left to play hockey in America. Louis spoke to his mother about him each time he went to visit his family and she would always mention how he just refused to see him. Harry's mother, Anne, told him that he still loved him too but Harry did not want to get his heart broken once more if he didn't need too. Louis understood his point of view. If they were to stay together, they would need to meet secretly and spread lies between everyone they meet. They couldn't tell people about them and they would have to live miles away from each other. All because of Louis' career. Louis was convinced he didn't want to come out to the public. The only people that knew, were the people that knew in school and his one-night stands he made sign NDA's. In case some rumour got out about his sexuality, he would be covered legally to sue whoever started them. 

So watching Harry grind against that brown haired boy, made Louis' blood boil. That was his man. No one could say otherwise. He just wanted to go talk to him. It had been to long. 

Louis stayed on the balcony watching Harry. He felt like a stalker, but he just wanted to find the right time to go down there and talk to him. One of his team mates came to talk to him moments later. They were joined by a few more people which distracted Louis from continuing to look at the guy he presumed to be Harry.

Harry knew Louis' eyes were on him when he came to look over the balcony. He remembered those eyes burning into his skull when they were siting in the cafeteria tables away from each other. He would never forget those eyes on him. He couldn't, the feeling was engraved in his veins. He knew it so well, that it took Harry a moment to look up from were he was moving on the dance floor to see him. Just a glance, confirming his presence. Harry didn't want to give him the time of day. He continued to dance with Niall, moving against him like they usually did. 

Louis finally saw Harry leaving the dance floor. He excused himself to go join Harry downstairs. He presumed he was in the bathroom, so he made his way toward the corridor that held the men's bathroom. Entering through the door, his body collided with someone else's. 

"Oops" the person mumbled.

"Hi" Louis said smiling shyly at a very matured version of the Harry. He looked better up close. His eyes were so green and he was just fucking beautiful. 

"Hey, I heard you were here."

"Fuck, I can't believe it's you. You look like a fucking god. Your taller than me now."

"That's not very hard, you stoped growing when you were seventeen." Harry joked

"Well no one can be giant like you."

"I'm sure you don't mean that, you play with people a foot taller than you on the team." Harry said 

"Yeah, but I didn't know them before puberty."

"You did get to know them during the last four years." Harry said in an angry tone. 

Louis pushed Harry again into the bathroom wall. There were standing close to each other, their bodies bumping together.

"Don't start with me please. I haven't seen you in years Harry." Louis pleaded 

"Sorry, I'm still attached I guess." Harry said sarcastically. "It's hard seeing the person you love hooking up with half of the models in America when you know he was the person that craved for cock the most." 

"All lies, you know the truth. You know what I want to do to you right now. I want to see if the cock in your pants grew as beautiful as you. You know I love you. Never stopped." 

"You have a bad way of showing it." 

"I'm sorry. It's not like you did anything to reach out to me either. You are the one that refused to speak to me." Louis snapped

"Well, maybe I couldn't be able to show how much I love my boyfriend and that would piss me off and make me hate the relationship."

"We will never know if we don't try. You could at least tell me you were here. I would have invited you to stay with me for a bit. How long are you in the United States?" 

"Just for another two days." The lie spley out of Harry's lips before he could even think about the consequences.

"So you just have came to my city, the one you knew I lived in and refused to see me. I'm one hundred percent certain you had no intention of meeting with me, so don't argue."

"I don't keep an itinerary of were you are every hour of the day. Maybe I didn't want to start a fight with you, so I enjoyed my time with my friends."

"Friend, yeah sure, the guy you were grinding against on the dance floor." 

"You don't have the right to be jealous." Harry snapped 

"I do Harry and do you know why."

"Enlighten me."

"Because you are mine, you have been since the moment you kissed me and you will be until we die. You don't get to run away from me, if I have to wait forever until I get you beside me, I will. So please Harry, just fucking kiss me so I can show you who I truly am. The real me with you by my side." Louis said kissing Harry quickly. Harry responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms about Louis middle and squeezing his ass in those big hands.

"You know, since the last time I was in this position, my hands got bigger and I can now properly get a handful of that wonderful ass of your." Harry said teasingly. 

"Don't flaunt your height. You know how it pains me to be so small. You better know your special, since I wouldn't say this to anyone else except my mother."

Harry laughed reattaching his lips with Louis'. When Louis separated himself from Harry's embrace. He heard a whine from behind him as he made his way to the bathroom door to turn the lock. Louis didn't want anyone disturbing him and Harry. 

"If I think I know where this is going, I'm all for it. I do need to leave with my friend though, so we need to go our separate ways after this. I'm still mad at you and probably will stay mad at you until you tell me we can be together properly."

"I will accept your condition if you meet me tomorrow at my place-"

"Come on Lou." Harry pleaded

"No hear me out H, you leave in two days, we will probably never see each other again for years. So the least we can do is get together one last time properly before you go. Let me cook you diner and enjoy a night together. No one will know and everything can go back to normal afterwards."

Harry knew it would not be normal afterwards. It was all a lie, he was just returning to Cambridge in two days, not the other side of the ocean. But, Louis did not know that. He just wanted to spend his last day with Harry. It was probably the only chance they would have to get together and remember the old times. If Harry wanted to support the lie he just pulled, he needed to accept the offer. It was probably one of the easiest decision Harry would make. Even with the inevitable feelings of regret that would come afterwards. 

"Sure, one night with you before I leave." Harry replied rejoining their lips together in a even steamy kiss. 

Harry kissed down Louis' neck and started unbuttoning his jeans. He was not wearing anything underneath which made Harry smirk looking at the thick cock in front of him. 

"I guess we have the same idea." Harry mentioned

"What's that?" Louis asked rubbing his fingers through Harry's hair.

"We both went commando in our jeans tonight." Harry giggle a bit finally taking Louis' tip his his mouth. 

He licked around the head for a few moments before licking a long line along side Louis' cock. Harry tugged it a bit before continuing to suck the tip. 

He let out a small moan, happy to have something in his mouth. Harry always loved sucking cock. When he was younger, Louis would always mention that he had the perfect lips for it. He still felt like his favorite cock to suck was Louis'. 

Harry continued his small licks when Louis let out a breathy moan tugging Harry's curl in his hands. That action made Harry move toward him a bit more. Harry continued to lick along side his dick and sucking around the head, while he groped the base of Louis' cock to keep it upright. Harry took the time to cherish Louis' member. They boy on his knees looked up at Louis to see him doing the same. 

"What do you think? Got a bit better than when I was sixteen? I love having you on my tongue. So thick and hard makes he want to be here all night." 

"You have filthy mouth. Just keep sucking, you know you're so good for me." Louis replied 

Harry sat back on his heels and continued to jerk Louis off quickly. He was taking deep breaths before making his way down slowly to take all of the cock into his mouth. Louis let out a loud moan and jerked his hips forward. Harry repeated the same motion and sat back on his heels again. 

Louis ran the hand, still in Harry hair, down his cheek. Harry happily sucked Louis' thumb in his mouth and started sucking. 

"So, so good." Louis mumbled 

Harry changed positions and grabbed Louis' dick with both hands, more determined. He started to suck, up and down, Louis' cock hitting the back of Harry's throat making Harry's nose touch Louis' pubic bone. 

Louis hesitantly moved into Harry's mouth when the taller boy's lips were around the base of his cock. The action made Harry moan around his dick. The vibrations making the experience more sensational. 

"Lou, can you fuck my mouth please?" Harry said when he took his mouth off of Louis.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you?" Louis replied to the request tentatively. 

"Positive, need you." 

"Okay darling, I can do that." 

Harry replied with a satisfied moan and place both hands on Louis' hips waiting for the other man to move. 

Louis thrusted slowly inside of Harry's mouth until he felt his tip reach the back of Harry's throat. He stayed there for a bit, hearing Harry breath out loudly from his nose and continued swirling his tongue around the cock in his mouth. 

It didn't take long for Louis to cum down Harry's throat with his hands gripping tightly in the curls. Harry sat back down on his heals and continued to jerk Louis off slowly so he could ride the pleasurable ending of his orgasm. 

"Harry, did I hurt you?" Louis asked pulling Harry up so he was standing at his full height again.

"No loved it." Harry replied in a fucked voice.

Louis looked down at Harry's still covered cock and smirked. The dick was so hard, he could see the silhouette through the tight black skinny jeans. Louis proceeded to takes off Harry's jean off and pull them around his ankles. 

Louis got down on his knees and licked Harry's cock from bottom to top. He had not licked a cock in well over seven months since his last hook-up so he was almost desperate to feel Harry on his tongue. 

Louis sucked on Harry's dick until he could feel his gag reflex start to act up so he swallowed around Harry and wrapped his hands around the part he could not fit in his mouth. He sucked for a while, enjoying the taste on his tongue and the feeling of his jaw stretched out. 

He let go off Harry's cock with a pop and proceeded to lick down the length to suck Harry's balls in his mouth. 

"I'm close Lou" Harry mumble with a load moan. 

"Turn around babe and put your hands on the wall." Louis said. Harry knew what Louis wanted to do and proceeded to do as the shorter man said. 

Louis knew he had a nice ass, people imagined he would like getting rimmed, but Louis was always the one that liked doing the rimming. He loved feeling the person under him shutter with pleas because of his actions. Louis had only ever let Harry rim him. 

After Louis said those words, Harry moved to place his hands against the wall and prop his bum out so Louis could easily sat behind him. 

Louis placed both hands around Harry's cheeks separating the a bit so he could place a wet kiss on Harry's hole which made the boy moan loudly. 

Louis continued kissing and licking the hole. He gave Harry small kitten licks when he felt Harry start grinding back toward him to augment contact.

Louis tapped Harry's right cheek quickly making the taller boy moan loudly. 

"No moving, I can do what I want here." Louis said sternly as he started tracing Harry's rim with his finger. Louis continued kissing up Harry's thighs and ass, leaving small red mark where he sucked more harshly. He bit into Harry's ass cheeks, before taking Harry's cock in his hands and placing his tongue right in Harry's hole. 

He continued to lick and suck on the rim, as he tried probing the hole open so he could fit his tongue inside. 

Louis felt Harry's cheek clench and he was suddenly cumming on the wall in front of him.

Harry looked back at Louis behind him with a fucked smile. He looked peaceful and happy which made Louis' heart jump a bit in his chest. 

They cleaned themselves up so they could make their way outside trying to look as casual as ever. 

Harry came back from the bathroom to join his friends that were sitting at a table. He sat down next to Niall tasseling his hair. He was sure the curls were all messed up from Louis' hands running through them. Just thinking about what he just did made his dick twitch in his pants.

"You were gone for a while." Niall said looking at him suspiciously.

"Met someone on the way. An old friend let's say." Harry mumbled.

"I can tell from how much your voice sounds fucked and your lips are swollen that you shared much more than just a chat." Niall teased

"Shut up" Harry murmured without any fight in his tone

"How promiscuous." Niall said finishing the conversation. 

They rode together again back to the campus. Niall didn't ask any other question on the subject of his secret hook up and Harry was very glad. He probably couldn't even keep it a secret if someone was to pry a bit too much on the subject. 

Harry slept thinking about how he was going to see Louis again tomorrow. Louis left his phone number and his address in Harry's phone, but he did not want to send him a message. It was a one time thing. It was exceptionally strange seeing the love of his life two days straight when he had not seen him for the last four years prior to yesterday. It was a coincidence that they ended up at the same club in Boston, there was so many in town but they needed up being at the same place at the same time. Harry was going to accept what faith threw his way. If he and Louis were made to be with each other. He was sure going to benefit from the moment they shared together before it all had to stop. Even if it meant breaking his heart in the process. After all, it wouldn't be the first time.

-

The next day, Harry saw Louis waiting in the lobby when he arrived inside Louis' building. It was a fancy apartment complex. They had a door man and a lot of security. Harry assumed it was safe, living in a place like this, because of the fame that came with the job. 

"Hey, do you want to come up stairs?" Louis asked when Harry approached him.

"Yes, unless you got other plans." Harry mentioned afterwards. 

"No, I cooked, so there is no need to go out for food." Louis said walking with Harry towards the elevator that led to his penthouse suite. 

"You cooked? I remember the only meal we ate when we were in school was cereal." Harry said teasingly.

"Laugh all you want, when you're alone most of the time, you need to learn how to cook something decent. If I wouldn't have learned anything, I would probably be still eating canned soup and frozen diners."

"Well, I'm glad your loneliness made you learn something." Harry teased gasping at the appartement in front of him when the doors of the elevator finally opened to reveal Louis' living room. 

"Welcome" Louis said. He showed Harry around the room, responding to every question Harry had.

They were walking towards Louis room, when Harry let out a straggled breath. 

"What-" Louis said while turning, but his words got stuck in his throat when he saw what Harry was looking at. Along the hallway in his loft, Louis installed pictures of his life on the walls to make his remember the people that impacted his life. 

Harry was now looking at a picture of Louis and himself when they were younger, that's why he was flabbergasted. It was a picture of them during Christmas time. Also, on the frame, Louis hung the letter 28 Harry had given him the day he left.

"You kept a picture of us and my keychain." Harry said with a surprised tone

"Well yeah, you were the love of my life, probably still are, so I just want something to remember you."

"I- I can't believe it." 

"I care about you Harry and you were an important part of my life, so I needed something that never made me forget that."

"It still kept your necklace." Harry said taking the long chain that was hidden underneath his shirt. "I always have you close to my heart."

Harry and Louis were overwhelmed with emotion as they continued their way towards Louis' kitchen. Harry never knew Louis would hold such a big importance towards him, in his new famous life. Louis never though Harry would keep wearing the necklace. They both thought they were just to forget about each other and never speak about it with anyone. 

Louis didn't want people to know, but that didn't mean he wanted to forget Harry. Someone could notice that picture and ask Louis about the boy in the picture and he would probably reply they were school friends, even though they were so much more. 

When the food was ready, Louis finished the plates and they made their way to the dinning table. They ate together as they made small conversation, stealing glances across the table. 

Harry said he was going to university, not specifying where exactly. Louis mentioned how he loved to play hockey. They reminisced on their old school mates and talked about the drama of their time together. 

They were having a great time, laughing together. They clicked so easily, just like when they were younger. It had been four years since they had not shared a conversation this long. 

There was still tension in the air, no one wanted to bring up the topic of their relationship. They didn't want to go down that path. It seam they had an unspoken agreement to keep that topic to themselves. 

Louis took the plates when they were done and placed them in the sink. Harry washed the dishes as Louis cleaned the counters. 

They sat together on the couch afterwards watching a random reality show. 

The anticipation was building, they both knew they wanted each other and Harry decided to take the first leap. 

Harry moved from his place next to Louis to straddle the blue eyed boy on the couch. He started kissing up Louis' neck and reached his lips attaching them together in a passionate lock. Harry gripped Louis' hair in his hands as Louis tugged Harry's hips forward so they could grin their hardening cocks together. 

"Come on, let's go upstairs. We will be more comfortable on a bed." Louis said tugging Harry to his bedroom. 

Louis sat down on the bed fully clothed watching with predatory eyes the beautiful man taking his clothes off in front of him. Harry was putting on a show. He was feeling his cock through his trousers as he slowly unbuttoned his patterned shirt. He ran his hand up and down his body, turning around when his shirt hit the front so he could sexily move his hips around taking his pants off. 

In the mean time, Louis took of his sweater and unbuttoned the top of his jeans, letting his cock pop free. He played with himself watching this beautiful man in front of him getting undressed. 

When Harry was done undressing, Louis sat at the edge of the bed and pulled his pant down completely. 

The two naked man reached for each other and started snogging. Louis took Harry's ass in his hands and started fondeling the cheeks. While Harry wrapped his long arms around Louis neck and squeezed the man closer to him. Their bodies were rubbing against one another's, building the friction between them. 

Louis reached down and took Harry dick in his hand while Harry did the same with Louis'. They jerked each other off at the same time, coping their motions. 

Harry let go of Louis slowly and sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled Louis's hips to him. When Louis' cock was directly in front of his face, Harry sucked the head in his mouth. Harry would go down quickly on Louis' cock and take his mouth off with a pop, until Louis decided it was enough.

"Can I fuck your mouth baby?" Louis asked leaning over toward Harry to give him a kiss. 

"Ye- yeah, I would like that." Harry smiled up a Louis who was already positioning his cock near Harry's lips. Louis gripped Harry's hair with both hands and entered his thick cock through Harry's lips. 

Louis guided Harry's head up in down his cock, deciding not to move his own hips. He continued like this for a while before letting Harry a few minutes to breath. 

When Harry reattached his lips to Louis' cock signalling he could take him again, Louis put his hands behind Harry's head and pushed his dick slowly until he could feel himself touch the back of Harry's throat. Harry's gag reflex was acting up, put he tried swallowing around Louis to make the feeling go away. This made Louis moan loudly and let Harry's head go so he could suck in a much needed breath. Louis repeated the motion other time before pushing his dick quickly in Harry's mouth. 

Louis let go of Harry's head and knelt down on the bed next to him. 

"You should sit on him face." Louis said

"You would like that? " Harry questioned

"Oh yes." Louis replied 

Louis laid on the bed with his head resting on the pillows as Harry moved his ass over Louis' face. Harry laid in the perfect position to suck Louis's cock at the same time, so he took advantage of it. 

Louis was rimming Harry passionately. He licked three fingers in his mouth and started to trail a finger into Harry's rim. Louis proceeded to enter one fingers in Harry's hole, moving it around so he could stretch Harry's rim enough to fit his other fingers. 

"Harry, can you reach my bedside drawer and get some lube and condoms out?" Louis asked from underneath Harry.

Harry let go of Louis' cock and reached over to take the things out of the drawer, he tried not to think about other guys in his same position, but pushed the idea in the back of his head when he felt two of Louis' cold, lubed covered fingers enter his hole. 

Harry laid down again to reach Louis's cock as the man was opening him up. 

"Another please. I'll be ready after that." Harry said 

Louis did as Harry asked and entered another finger in his hole continuing to move the three digits around. When Louis felt Harry was ready he took the fingers out and flipped Harry over so he was laying on his back. 

Louis entered Harry's hole slowly at first but continued to pound into the taller boy relentlessly. He went fast and hard. Harry loved it, chanting a series of curses from the pleasure. Harry moved with Louis so their bodies would hit each other's in just the right way after a thrust. 

Louis reached down toward Harry's lips so they could meet again. He continued to move in Harry more slowly enjoying the way their lips folded together. When he moved back up he gripped Harry's long legs in his hands so Harry could wrap his legs them around Louis' back. Harry could feel Louis inside him more deeply in this position. 

Louis gripped Harry's shoulder and started pounding into him hard. He moved fast emitting moan from Harry and himself. 

He felt his movement become more jerky, a knowing sign he was going to come soon, so he switch his position around, putting Harry on top of him, so Harry could bounce on his cock. 

Not long after, Louis spilled into the condom, curling over as he rode down the high. 

Harry was not long behind as he gripped his dick and jerked himself off to completion.

They stayed like that for a while, regaining their breaths. Harry slowly took Louis' softening dick out. Louis took the condom off and tied it as he made his way toward his ensuite bathroom. 

Louis threw out the condom and picked up a wet towel to go and cleaned the cum off of Harry's body before it dried. 

They laid together enjoying each other's company as they drifted to sleep for a small nap, exhausted from their activities. 

An hour later, Harry opened his eyes to see Louis watching him with a soft smile. 

They switched positions so Harry was lying on Louis's chest. He could hear how fast it was beating, which made him smile because it compared to his own. Harry started running his hands up and down Louis' torso. He looked at the tattoos that were spread across Louis' body, some matching his own. 

Harry lifted his head and chased for contact with Louis' lips. The snogged lazily for a big, just wanting to enjoy each other's presence. It didn't take long before they both got hard again. Harry leapt over Louis' body and continued to grind their dicks together. 

Louis soon flipped them over, kissing Harry's body to take the boy's cock in his mouth. Harry opened his thighs wider to accommodate Louis' body kissing the length of his dick. 

Wanting to tease Harry, Louis made his way up to kiss Harry again. They continue to kiss even through Harry's whines. Louis thrusted their dicks together. Louis captured Harry's small moan with his mouth when he started to feel the green eyed boy getting agitated. Louis moved down Harry's body again to take Harry's dick in his mouth. He sucked up and down, not wasting time to tease Harry. He circled the tip with his tongue when he popped it out of his mouth. Louis licked a long strip the length of Harry's dick and he started to feel around Harry's rim. It was still open and wet front their last round, but Louis still wanted to play with it to drive Harry wild. He kissed and licked the hole, his tongue easily slipping in without resistance.

Louis kissed Harry's ass and made his way up his body, kissing the boy's hips, belly, chest and finishing with his lips. He made his way down again fitted two fingers into Harry's whole. He trusted them inside quickly making Harry scream in pleasure. 

"I'm ready, god, just get in me again please." Harry said 

"Calm down princess" Louis said "turn on your stomach and stick you ass out. I want to pound you from behind." 

Doing as he was told, Harry turned around. He put pillows under his hips to elevate them a bit and give his dick friction when he would rub against it. Louis rimmed Harry again, shaking the cheeks around his face.

"God, I love you ass." Louis said.

"You told me I had a flat ass in school, so it's the thing I work on more at the gym. The other guys love it."

"Don't bring up the other guys, you know how jealous I get. This ass belongs to me now." Louis replied as he continued fingering Harry fast, making the boy scream.

"Just get in me Louis, I want you cock please." Harry said in a low voice. 

Louis lobbed up his cock and placed a condom before plunging in Harry's ass. 

He entered all the way and waited there for a bit before thrusting quickly. Louis was breathing Louis while Harry was letting out breathy moans each time Harry hit his prostate at the right angle. 

Louis kissed up Harry's back toward his shoulder as he let his forearms slip next to Harry's hips on the bed. In this position, he could pound deeply into Harry without a problem. 

Harry, pushed back against Louis chasing for their lips to meat. They were practically both on their knees when they continued to snog. Louis put his left hand under Harry's chin to keep his face turned towards him as he continued to pound in his hole. 

Harry's arm were shaking in this position, so he laid down on his stomach again, as Louis followed suit. They were laying on top of each other, the pillows elevating their hips, so Louis could easily thrust inside Harry. Louis' hips were pounding relentlessly, deep and hard. 

Louis could feel them getting closer. He decided to lift himself on his forearms again so he thrust with more control. Louis took his dick out and sat next to Harry. 

"Come on babe, ride me now." Louis said slapping Harry's ass lightly so he could move. 

Harry got up and positioned himself on top on Louis' dick. He was exhausted so he mostly just stayed on Louis' cock circling his hips, while Louis continued to thrust under him. 

Harry felt himself get a boost of energy and started bouncing on Louis' dick quickly. His thighs working hard as he gripped the head board for support. After a while, Harry just sat on Louis, regaining his breath.

Louis laid more horizontally as he pulled Harry's shoulder near him so they could attach their lips again. 

They were basically laying on top of each other. Harry was motionless on top of Louis as Louis pounded in and out of his hole. The continued to kiss as Louis reached his hand between their bodies to jerk Harry off. 

They moved together moaning loudly into, when Harry came with a loud grunt. 

Louis took the condom off and jerked himself off until he came over Harry's stomach.

They stayed lying there, trying to regain their breaths. They cuddle together for a bit listening to the sounds of the night and listening the each other's heartbeat. Harry thought he could stay like this forever. His heart filled with love thinking about a day like this where everything was real. He would be waking up like this in Louis' arms before a long day at work. He would get up and read the news papers while Louis made them cups of tea and eggs with toasts. He would love to grow old like this. To show the world the love he had for this man. All of a sudden, Harry saw what it really was. It was a one time thing. Past emotions taking over him to try and avoid emotional heartbreak. Sadly, it was bound to come. Nothing here was true and he needed to leave before his heart started to believe otherwise. 

"I'm sorry, I need to go like, really need to go. I have to finish packing my bags and I need to say good bye to my friends." Harry lied smoothly getting away from Louis. 

He started putting his clothes back on in a hurry and grabbed his things. 

Louis got up quietly from the bed and followed Harry down the hallway after putting a pair of briefs on. 

"You could stay for a bit. I can make us tea." Louis tried to add. 

"I'm sorry, I just really need to go."

"You can call me anytime." Louis said with a private smile

"I don't think that would be the best idea." Harry said walking towards Louis. He gave the blue eyed man a passionate kiss and left the front door. 

Louis looked at Harry driving away from his living room window.

They both knew the night would need to end eventually, but it doesn't mean they did not shed tears because of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet accidentally. This time, they will not loose each other again.

Harry just finished his first year as a medical student at Harvard. It was a long five years to get to this point, but he was glad he did it. Harry got a position at the California Hospital Medical Center with help from his father. He was going to be working there all summer as a student intern. His dad being a retired Kings player, had connection and one of his mates had known about an open spot in the hospital. Harry was excited to move to Los Angeles. He would not miss the New England winter. The week after his final exam, Harry moved into Gemma's apartment in Los Angeles. He started working at the hospital two weeks ago during the second week of May. Harry already started making connections and building good relationships with the employees. He was glad to make connections and work with professionals in his desired field of work. While we was not working, Harry enjoyed spending time with his sister and his father. They haven't seen each other often, so it was nice to reconnect. The green eyed boy loved studying at Harvard, but Los Angeles was a great place to for the summer. 

Louis got the news they were playing against the LA Kings for the Stanley Cup. He couldn't believe his team made it this far. He made good friends and love the team he played on. It was amazing to be playing his first Stanley Cup Final. His name would be in the books if the Bruins won this Cup. Louis always wanted to play in the final round, it was probably the dream of any hockey player. The prestige of the title attracted many. Louis was one of them. He wanted to play his best and do as he could for his team. Louis already played 37 playoff games, but getting a chance to play for the Cup would be life changing. 

It was May 29th and the Bruins were going to play their first game against the Kings at Staples Centre tonight. 

The game was officially starting in seven minutes. 

The Bruins just walked into the locker room after their time on the ice. They were making sure everything was alright with the sticks and hearing the speeches from the coaches. 

Before Louis knew it, the puck officially dropped on the ice and the game started. 

The Kings were bringing their A game. They played rough and angrily. Cross-checking and boarding penalties were called almost every five minutes. You could feel the passion radiating from the fans in the stands and the players on the ice. 

The second period just started and the Bruins were leading one to zero. 

The Kings just crossed the blue line and the puck was hit behind the net. Louis and two defence-man were standing in front of their goalie, protecting in case the puck came too close. 

A Kings player passed to another that was waiting near the blue line. He shot towards the goal, as Louis knelt down to block the shot with his front leg. 

Louis took control of the puck and skated quickly toward the other end of the ice. He passed to one of his team mates that was in front of him as he made with way across the defence-man and the Kings blue line when he received the puck. 

There was only a few meters separating him and the goalie, but he could see the two defence man in his peripheral vision. They were skating towards Louis fast. Instead of shooting towards the net, Louis made a detour behind the goal to pass to one of him team mates, so they could have a clear shoot. 

Louis was thinking about his play. He was to distracted to see the Kings player stick in front of his skate. He tripped over the object falling quickly and harshly against the board. The defensive player following behind him. 

Louis felt the impact in slow motion. He fell down of his knees as his head made contact with the side of the rink just beside the goal post. He then felt the two hundred pounds of muscles from the other player knock his shoulder against the edge of the rink. He felt the snap in his shoulder. There was burning pain radiating from his injury that made a flash of light pass through him. 

Louis got up slowly, holding his shoulder in the process. He knew something was wrong which made him mumbled soft curses. He could not believe he got injured in the first Stanley Cup final game. His wish of winning the Cup because of his effort were just flushed down the drain. He knew there was a broken bone, so he was out for the playoffs. 

When he arrived at the bench, Louis continue his way towards the locker rooms. He knew the medics were going to follow him and ask some question. It didn't take a lot of time before the team medic, Paul, was taking his gear off to reveal the unusual bump in the region of his collarbone. 

The bone was broken and Louis needed to go the hospital to make sure everything was okay with him. 

Louis was lucky. It was a clean break that didn't affect any nerves or his blood circulation. He would be fixed without needing surgery. He obliviously couldn't play hockey for the next few weeks.

The doctor entered the room when Louis finished getting checked by the nurses. His arm was already tied in a sling and he could feel the effect of the pain medication wearing of the constant burning in his shoulder. 

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson."

"Just call me Louis." He said with a smile

"Well Louis, you don't require surgery for your clavicule break, but you will need arm support. You will need to wear an arm sling so your bone can heal in the right position. I know you won't be in Los Angeles for your healing process, so I'll transfert everything to the expect in charge of your situation. While the injury heals, I recommend talking pain medication, to reduce the swelling and obviously the pain. I'll prescribe you a dose of a acetaminophen. Although it is painful, it's important to still continue to move around to maintain the movement in the arm and prevent stiffness. You will need to do exercise with a professional to help with the recovery. It usually takes four to eight weeks to heals clavicule break, but you will need to see a doctor regularly until the fracture heals. They will probably take more X-rays to see if the injury is healing well and do some exercises with you to prevent stiffness. After the bone has healed, you will be able to gradually return to your normal activities. You will be good as new when the next hockey season come. Do you have any questions?" The doctor finished.

"No, just overwhelmed, but thank you." Louis replied

"It's no problem, I do hope you feel better soon." 

Louis made his way down the hallway to go join the team that arrived with him at the hospital, when he felt someone bump into him from behind. 

"Oops" the person said 

"Hi" Louis said turning to look at the man who bumped into him. When he recognized the face, Louis smiled lat the man in front of him. 

Harry had grown up well. Since their last rushed meeting, Harry didn't try to contact him, so Louis did the same. It didn't mean that seeing the man in front of him now didn't evaporate the thought of wanting to throw everything to the wind, get down on one knee and propose. Louis was still completely in love with Harry. He could not let himself fall for anyone else. 

Harry's eyes opened wide seeing the person he just bumped into. He saw those blue, blue eyes he loved so much and the perfect face attached to it. Harry's heart starting beating quickly. He probably would be embarrassed if people could actually hear it. He could not believe the man of his dreams was standing in front of him with a sling around his arm. 

"A sling?" Harry thought out loud

Louis let out a dry laugh

"Yeah, a fucking sling." 

"You were playing tonight, is that what happened? Did you break your collarbone while playing." 

"Yes, it just sucks. I can't believe it happened to me." Louis said sadly

"I image it would suck. Breaking a bone during the first Stanley Cup finale game, what a bummer." 

"While thanks Harry, what a way to cheer me up." Louis said sarcastically "What are you even doing here."

Suddenly Harry remembered that Louis didn't know he was moved to Boston all those years ago. 

"My dad got me a job here for the summer." Harry said

"Well, that's nice of him." 

"Yeah, better than staying home and studying like I was doing a few month ago." 

Louis laughed looking at the taller man before him. He knew he needed to go, there were people waiting for him, but he really wanted to see Harry again. 

"Can I get you number?" Louis asked

"Yeah, sure, call me when you got free time. It would be a pleasure seeing you again. It's been too long." Harry said taking Louis' offered phone and placing his own number in the phone and saving it for later. 

"Tomlinson." Louis heard being called front behind him. Harry's faced the man that shouted his name and smiled down sheepishly at Louis

"I guess you really need to go." Harry mentioned

"Yeah, I do, need to go meet my PR team and talked about the injury. I'll make sure to call you later." Louis said walking away after squeezing Harry in a one armed hug. 

Harry watched the man leave and shook his head to forget the dirty thought creeping in his mind about that perfect ass around his cock. He needed to concentrate on his actual paying job. Not Louis.

-

Later that night, Harry picked up the phone from the unknown caller.

"It's fucking impossible to sleep with a sling and a broken collarbone." 

Harry smiled knowing exactly who that voice belonged too.

"That's not a very good phone greeting" Harry relied cheekily 

"Well, I can't sleep and I'm horny just thinking about you." Louis said.

"Well, I could be sleeping right now. You are quite blunt on the phone."

"You know you grew up to be fucking sexy." 

"Oh charming, continuing with the dirty talk. You know Louis, you didn't grow up much."

"Don't bring up my size. It's the thing I'm more insecure about."

"With an ass like yours, I wouldn't be insecure about anything. I did see your name in the recent article about the ten smallest hockey player in the NHL."

"Shut up, you are just making me mad." Louis said moving around in his bed, restrained with his unmovable arm. 

"Just teasing Lou, I love your body."

"Yeah, I know you do." Louis said before an awkward silence.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Harry asked

"Not yet. We could eat somewhere together, I know this small place that is very private so we could go there for lunch tomorrow." 

"That sounds perfect, could you text me the address?" 

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow. I probably won't be able to eat by myself, so be ready to be my personal assistant." Louis said jokingly.

"I'll be happy to help, I do like helping patients." 

"Have a good night Harry, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Broken collarbone and all." 

-

Harry walked in the small restaurant and saw Louis sitting at a two person table. 

They greeted each other with a tight hug and took their respective place each side of the table. They ultimately knew how this day was going to work out. They were going to eat something, share small talk and finish the night getting each other off. 

Louis and Harry shared anecdotes and small talk like they usually did. 

"Remember that one time in grade school when we were making out in a class room and the teacher came in."

"Yeah, oh god, she was petrified." Harry laughed 

"At least we still had our clothes on. Imagine if the janitor had came in that one time in the supply closet." Louis continued 

"We were so horny." 

"Well could you blame me, looking at you now only justifies my actions. Even though you did grow up very nicely." 

"Well, you didn't grow much-

"You insult my size two times in twenty-four hours. That should be a crime" Louis cut Harry off slapping his hand playfully that was eating the crème brûle they ordered. 

"Like I was saying, you didn't change much, but you have grown up well. A little more scruffy than I remember."

"I basically couldn't grow facial hair until I was nineteen, so I usually keep my facial hair short. To be honest, I think you still can't grow any. Every time I see you, your face is smooth like a babies bottom." 

"That was below the belt." Harry teased 

"Well from now on, if you bring up my size, I'll bring up your lack of facial hair. Not so manly after all." Louis teased

"Just eat your desert before I shove something else in that mouth." 

They finished eating quickly and paid their bill. Louis left a large tip for the discretion of the staff. They were planing on heading directly too Harry's place and hopefully they would not be spotted together. Louis was still in the closet and he didn't want to create rumours by being spotted on a date with a guy. 

They were careful making the journey back, but they arrived safely. 

Arriving at Harry's appartement building, they made the way to the stairwell. They couldn't keep their hands off each other from the restaurant to their final destination, so they were practically running up the stair to reach a safe place to get undressed. 

They made their way to the second floor when harry pushed Louis on the side of the stair to snog him. Louis looked up at the door to see if anyone was coming, when he heard no one, Louis responded to Harry’s action as he gripped Harry's dick in his hand. Louis reached inside of Harry's jeans to take the member in his hand and jerk him off a bit. 

Harry took off Louis' sweater and shirt and pulled the man closer to him. He slipped his hands under the waistband of his briefs to take his ass in his hands and fondled the flesh. 

They heard a door shut from the upper levels which made them jump in surprise and run off too Gemma's appartement in a hurry. 

Harry's sister was out for the night, so they had the loft to themselves. They didn't take time before finding Harry's room and rolling onto the bed. 

After a few minutes of fingering and lots of lube, Louis was ready to take Harry's cock. 

Louis took Harry's dick in his hands and slowing got down on it. He released a loud moan as the feeling of getting stretch overtook him. He did love to get fucked, but never trusted a lot of people to treat him properly. To this day, Harry was one of the two guys that Louis ever let fuck him. It's not that he disliked it, quite on the contrary. Louis just never found someone he trusted enough or felt comfortable enough sharing that part of himself. I guess that's what happen when you have to let your one night stands sign NDA's so they don't repeat their activities to the press. 

Which means, that Louis, now siting on Harry's cock, was having a great time. 

He started moving on Harry's cock as Harry was trusting into him at the same time. The stimulation was wonderful and made both men release loud moans and groans. They made sure to keep Louis’s arm untouched trying not move Louis’ upper body as much.

Louis lied on Harry's torso, wrapping his non-injured arm around his neck at Harry wrapped his long arms around Louis' hips. There were so close to each other, chest to chest, but still trying not to crush Louis’ arm.

Louis pushed himself up again, pushing on Harry's chest for support as he circled his hips on Harry's dick, savouring the feeling of the member inside of him. 

"You like that?" Harry mumbled

"Oh yeah" Louis smiled

"What do you like about it?” Harry asked

"I like how you fuck me nice and slow." Louis said moving slowly. 

They movement together perfectly. Matching their movement to writhe against each other in a obscenely good way. 

They switched positions so Harry was siting on the edge of the bed with Louis still sitting in his lap. This way, Harry could use the force of his legs to pound more deeply into Louis. 

Louis let Harry do whatever he wanted with his body. He stayed on top and moved with Harry’s thrust without any resistance. The smaller man did start pulling Harry's curls with his right hand and guiding their faces together so they could kiss. 

Harry gripped Louis' cock that stayed untouched between their bodies and started jacking him quickly. 

Moment later, Louis came all over Harry's hand and his own stomach, as Harry came in the condom buried in Louis. They stayed in this position waiting for the cloudiness to wear off in their heads and their bodies to regain their proper functions. 

They stayed in bed breathing hard. Harry pulled Louis in his arms as they spooned while falling asleep. 

The next morning, Louis woke up with hair in his face. He opened his eyes slowly seeing Harry's curls tucked under his chin and draped across his face. He smiled watching the man in his arms. They haven't slept in the same bed in ages. 

"You awake now, you're moving more than usual." Harry mumbled in a sexy sleeping voice. 

"You know, I kind of want you to continue speaking in that sexy morning voice. Your making my semi become a full blown hard on."

"Well, I'll get you off in the shower and we can eat breakfast after. It's the second game tonight and you probably need to go see your team. It's already close to noon." Harry said lifting his head off of Louis' chest so he could look at the man properly.

"Let's go, I dont have time to waste it seams. You can help me move around too, so I don’t injure myself more." Louis said getting up after Harry and following him to the ensuite bathroom to take the for mentioned shower. 

They walked downstairs dressed up in Harry's lazy clothes. Harry was wearing an old band shirt and sweatpants as Louis was wearing one of Harry's gym short and a white tee shirt. 

They were laughing at something Louis said when they finished cooking the breakfast. They prepared themselves a plate of bacon, eggs and toast as they made their way to the kitchen table to eat their brunch. 

It was just like the day before, conversation was flowing easily and they were happy. 

" I know we usually keep to ourselves when we're not like, you know, fucking but I was wondering if maybe we could start keeping in touch. Maybe follow each other on social media, you can text me and I'll even try to call you." Louis said

"Yeah that would be nice, the reason I didn't want to do that before was because I didn't want to get too attached." 

"I feel the same way Harry, I know it's scary but I think we can try at least not ignoring each other completely for years at a time."

"I think it's worth a try too. I never stopped liking you Louis, you know that right? You will always be an important person in my life." Harry said 

"So that means, you will accept my friend requests now." Louis asked. Quickly after, Harry took out his phone and looked for Louis' accounts so he could follow him on all social media platforms. 

"All done? You just need to accept my friend requests now." Louis continued. 

They exchanges a few more stories before Louis really had to get going. He needed to stop by his own place to dress up and get ready to assist the game. He was getting in a sour mood just thinking about the fact he couldn't play because of his stupid injury, but he said good bye to Harry properly before leaving. 

Louis would lie if he didn't jump for joy a bit from the night he spent with Harry when he was alone in his own house. Also, if someone asks Louis didn't turn on Harry's post notifications on all social media platform available, he wasn’t a stalker just a very love sick man. 

After all, he was a world know hockey player, not just a loved up twenty eight year old. 

-

Louis and Harry's path didn't cross for the next months. They were both working hard and trying to advance in their career. 

Louis was very lucky that the Bruins signed his third contract. He became a more valuable player on the offensive line and would have great control past the blue line. The Bruins did win the Stanley Cup that year which maybe made him a more valuable player. He was lucky he didn't get traded like some other members in his team. He was grateful to be staying in Boston, where he built a life around his hockey career. With the broken collarbone, Louis had easily recovered during the summer after the Playoffs. He worked with the best physicians to make sure everything was good as new with his mouvement and his strength. They told Louis that the collarbone could easily break again since it was fragile, so Louis would be wearing extra padding in his shoulder from now on. He did not enjoy breaking it the first time and hopefully there would not be a second time. He was grateful to break it during the end of the season, because he would have missed more than thirty games if he broke the bone in the regular season. 

The first game of the following season. The banner was revealed and Louis scored a goal and made two assists. The season started off well. All in all, Louis was happy to be playing with the Bruins' institution and he was happy to be staying there for his ninth year. 

-

Harry had made his way through his last years of medical school. He was invited to do a fellowship in England when he had graduated. Harry acted like a medical consultant for children at the hospital. He finished his specialty in paediatrics in Boston and graduated with high honours in his class, so he had many acceptances from different hospitals. Harry decided that moving back home for more than a year for his fellowship would be beneficial experience. He loved kids and was happy looking after them. Although, he was happier visiting his mom and Robin as often as he wanted. 

-

Louis and Harry still contacted regularly. They shared text messages and direct messages on Twitter. They spoke on the phone at least once a month. 

With Louis following all of Harry's social media pages. He quickly noticed that Harry was living in the Boston all these years. It may seem like a minimal discovery, but it was a shock to Louis. He though Harry was studying in medical school somewhere in England, not kilometres away from him everyday. 

They had a small spat about it and stopped talking for a month, but everything was alright now. They talked things through and their friendship was now better than ever.

They never revealed their true love for each other. For anyone else, I was obvious, but the two men still seamed oblivious. Louis and Harry still loved each other. They never mentioned it when they were together. It always seemed like a taboo topic so the made an unspoken rule to not bring it up.

The year of his thirtieth birthday, Louis had a full week off from games. The Bruins were not chosen for the Winter Classic and their other game was only on the thirtieth of December. So when the last game finished on the twenty second of December, Louis went home to pack his bags so he could join his family for Christmas.

During that time, it was inevitable the two man were going to meet up. 

They just didn't arrange how, and they couldn't believe their eyes, when Louis and Harry finally bumped into each other. They collided together in the hospital corridor like they did two years ago. 

-

Harry entered the hospital wing, reading the client’s sheet. Seven year old boy who had a simple fracture on the distal extremity of his left ulna. Harry needed to see if everything was alright with the break before they continued with the paperwork to release him. 

"Hello my name is doctor Styles and I'm here to check your arm mister Ernest." Harry said entering the door and seeing the boy sitting on the bed quietly. Harry took a seat on the small swivel chair next to the bed. 

"Harry?" He heard in a questioning tone in a voice he knew so well. Hearing Louis' voice Harry jumped in surprise falling down his swivel chair.

"Oops" Louis said to Harry helping him up from the ground. 

"Hi" Harry continued was a smile, wrapping Louis in his arms. 

"So did you check if everything was alright with my little brother." Louis asked. 

"Oh god, I should have made the connection. Ernest Deacan and Louis Tomlinson, brothers. I knew you did have a brother but not much about him." 

"Our names aren't the same first off all.  We do share some physical similarities." Louis said

"Well I'm happy we could see each other even in this circumstance."

"You’re Harry! Lou's boyfriend right?" They heard a small voice say behind them. Harry finally broke Louis' stare to look at his patient.

"Boyfriend?" Harry asked with a smirk

"Yes, mom and Lou talk about you all the time."

"They do?"

"Yeah, all good things I think. Each time I hear them talking about Harry they say it's adult conversation and stop talking about it in front of me." Ernest continued un-shamefully. Harry heard Louis protest in the back of him muttering mumbled in annoyance. 

"Do you want to know a secret?" Harry asked Louis' little brother.

"Yes, I've been told I'm very good at keeping them." Ernest said

"I think of your brother as my boyfriend too." Harry whispered in his ear. Louis started demanding what he just whispered while Ernest and Harry were joking around. 

"Well, I like you so you can be my friend." Ernest said 

"Now as your friend, I need to check your arm if everything is okay." Harry said "what happened anyways?"

"We were playing hockey and I think there was a crack in the ice. So when Ernie skated over it he fell toward the edge of the rink. He hit his arm on the ledge before landing with it underneath him." Louis said "I guess we now know how dangerous a sport like hockey can be." 

"I imagine with all your injuries you would not have a doubt about it." Harry said looking at Louis over his shoulder. "It's most probable the break happened because the maturation of the extremities. It makes the bones less solid when growing. There seams to be no problem so I'll go get the discharge papers so you can go home and have a nice Christmas break. I want you to come back in three weeks and see if everything is still alright with the arm. Just a routine check up to see if there is no problems with the circulation or an infection." 

"We can certainly do that, mum can take you so they can check if everything is all good." Louis said

"Let me get those papers and we can start doing what is needed for the discharge." Harry started to leave the room when he felt Louis following him into the hallway. 

Harry knew they needed to talk quickly. Louis' brother was inside the another room alone and Harry was at work. That didn't stop them from finding a janitor's closet and kissing each other senseless. 

"It has been months since I wanted to do that." Louis said smiling with his forehead resting against Harry's.

"Me too Lou, me too." Harry replied connecting their lips again. 

They stayed like that not more than a minute before they had to break off and continue what they were supposed to do. 

"I'll text you to confirm, but I wasn't doing anything on the 26th so if you want to meet then." Louis suggested 

"That would be perfect. I'll double check with my calendar just to confirm. We can celebrate Christmas and your birthday at the same time." Harry said leaving a small final kiss on Louis' lips and moving out of the closet. 

-

They both spent Christmas with their families. Louis was happy in the packed house with all his family, while Harry was at Anne and Robin's house enjoying a quieter time. They both took time to appreciate their families. Louis called Harry later that night to wish him a Merry Christmas and ask about his day. They often shared conversation like these. Just talking about their day. They usually related on the same topics of conversation and it made speaking to each other easy. It was two o'clock in the morning when Harry officially stated they needed to sleep since they would not have much time to sleep the next day when they met up. That made Louis excited and he could not wait for tomorrow. 

-

The next afternoon, Louis went to pick up Harry. Louis decided to enter the house to meet Harry's family. It was very pleasant. They all knew Louis from his career and his past with Harry. It made Louis feel more comfortable now that Harry's family knew about him and his reconnection with Harry. 

The two man were planing to stay the night away from their families. So when Harry left the house, he brought a duffle back full of necessities for the next morning that he placed in the back seat of Louis’ car. 

They made their way to a small cinema to go watch the new Marvel movie. They shared popcorn and snack while watching. Louis was not as popular in England as he was in America, but he didn't want to out himself if someone were to recognize him. He didn't have to tell Harry as the man already guessed. Louis wasn't pleased he could not show affection to Harry in public, but he still did it to keep his safe. It didn't stop Louis from running his hands up and down Harry's thigh until the man stopped his by holding their fingers together. 

They decided to eat afterwards at the hotel restaurent making their way to their reserved room for the night when they finished their savoury meal.

They were both happy to be staying at the hotel. Because if they stayed with their families, the risky activities were not ideally done in the same vicinity as their loved ones. 

They weren't overwhelmed with passion like they usually were when they got together. Maybe it was because the moment didn't feel like a fleeting one. Since the beginning of Louis’ career, they only met up for sex. This time around, they started developing a relationship through phones calls and text messages. It made the experience less rushed and more comfortable.

They were both breathing hard and their heart were beating fast as they entered the room. It had been almost three years since they didn't have sex. 

Louis was officially playing in the NHL for over ten years and Harry just finished medical school. They didn’t really have time too meet, or rather they never made the time.

Their lives felt more stable now. No big decision could possibility alter their futur forever, since they were both established in their own fields. They were financially stable and happy in their life choices.

So maybe there was less pressure, but the heat was still there. It was like an ever present electric field in the room. 

Louis was staring at Harry green eyes darkened from lust. He could see the emotion inside of them. Louis' probably looked the same. 

They lied on the bed snogging for some time, they were grinding their dicks together slowly enjoying being in each other's presence. 

Louis kissed down Harry's torso and quickly took his shirt off, continuing his journey to the waist band of his jeans. Louis continued to stroke Harry over the stiff material as he kissed him on the lips again. 

Harry watched Louis get off of him and stand next to the bed, he watched the man take off every article of clothing until he was naked. Harry couldn't resist the temptation and started stroking his cock watching the scene in front of him. That unleashed something in Louis as the other man quickly made his way to the edge of the bed, dragging Harry's thighs close so he could get his mouth around Harry's cock. 

Harry looked down at Louis. Louis’ thin lips were spread around his long member. Louis was giving him a show, never letting his eyes off of Harry's just when he took the length fully and could not keep the eye contact. 

Louis was enjoying himself. He always loved the taste of Harry. Having the man's cock in his mouth was making him shutter with pleasure. 

Harry continued to watch his dick disappear in Louis' mouth when he decided to switch the position. He pulled Louis off the floor so he could plant a long kiss on his lips, pushing the other man on the hotel's decorative chair.

Louis sat down as Harry kneeled in front of him. Harry pulled Louis' dick to his mouth and started licking around the member. Harry griped louis' hips tightly putting the entire thing in his mouth without much problem. Harry took his time sucking up and down, enjoying the feel of Louis' cock and hearing Louis moan. 

Louis was letting small groans as he rubbed Harry's upper back and running his fingers through the curly hair. He pulled Harry up by his hair planting a steaming kiss on his lips before leading the head back down to his cock again. 

Harry continued to lick Louis' dick until he sucked in a ball in his mouth and continued his way to lick a small strip over the blue eyed man’s rim. 

"It's been a while since anyone has fucked me." Louis said

"Is that an invitation?" Harry asked 

"If you want. You are the only one I trust enough to do it with." Louis said

After that, Harry pulled Louis up from the chair and made him lay face down of the edge of the bed. Harry started licking his hole and fingering it to prepare it for his cock. It didn't take much time before Harry had three fingers and his tongue and Louis hole.

"Come on, need it now please Harry."

"Will do babe, just need to get the things."

Returning with a bottle of lube and a condom, Harry didn't spare a minute before plunging into Louis.

It seamed like the world outside stopped moving when Louis felt Harry fill him up completely

"Jesus, you huge." 

"I'm not hurting you or anything?" 

"No, fuck no. Can you start moving please?" Louis replied

Harry was moving slowly in Harry, trusting hard to make his dick enter roughly. He let his hand stroke up and down Louis' compact body as the man continued to be moaning mess on the bed. 

Harry's thrusts became faster and faster as Louis let out more pleasurable noises. 

They switched positions quickly after. Louis climbed onto the bed staying on his hands and knees while Harry was still standing next to the side of the bed with one leg resting on the mattress. In this position, Harry had more control of his hips and Louis could move with Harry to augment the force of the thrusts. 

"Need you in me." Harry whispered in Louis's ear. 

"Alright then." Louis murmured moving to the left side of the bed so Harry could lie on his back on his right side. 

Louis took the bottle of lube and coated three fingers with the substance. He started fingering Harry, loosening the green eyed man to accommodate him cock.

Harry was still stroking himself with his right arm and he gripped the sheets with his left. 

Quickly after, Louis entered Harry slowly. Not long after, he thrusted faster into the man, relentless, desperate fucking that accompanied Harry's animalistic grunts. 

Their movements were in sync. They knew how well their bodies moved together and used it to their advantage. Louis was ramming Harry's prostate with every thrust so it didn't take long for Harry to cum because the stimulation. 

After Harry came, Louis took the condom off and jerked himself into completion looking through the full blown pupils and the fucked up red lips of the man before him. 

The electricity never faded. They stayed awake touching and snogging until the sun came up. They tried to keep it quiet for the people in the other rooms, keeping it slow and passionate until the early hours of the morning. 

The slept together wrapped up in a mess of limbs. Waking up the next morning to a beautiful sight of each other in the same bed. It had been years since they slept together, but the happiness they felt compared to their first times. 

They both changed and made their way back home with a promise to see each other in a few night before Louis left again for America. 

-  
A few hours later, Louis called Harry wondering if he was doing anything. They both could not spend more than a few hours apart. It was like a switch flicked inside of them and they could not shut it off. They wanted to be together as much as they could. 

Louis and Harry spent all of their free time together during that weekend and they only left each other when Louis was leaving for Boston. 

"Would it be too bad if I asked you to be my boyfriend?" Harry asked nervously sitting next to Louis. They were sitting next to each other moments before Louis' plane was about to leave.

"Wh-what?" Louis asked "really?"

"Yeah, for the last few days I have been completely falling in love with you all over again and I don't want it to stop." Harry said

"Oh god, Harry me too. I'm so glad you asked. You don't know how much I want this. I've been acting like you were my boyfriend for the last several years and to be honest I don't think I ever stopped loving you." 

"Oh the things I could do to you now." Harry said. He knew he couldn't touch Louis in any kind of romantic way in public. 

Louis suddenly got up quickly and started walking away. Harry looked at Louis' walking figure and started wondering if he did anything wrong. Harry looked at Louis retreading figure questionably. A few meters away, Louis turned around in an impatient air and asked 

"Are you following me or what?" 

Harry was like a young puppy following his master around until they made their way into a bathroom. 

Louis pushed Harry in a wide stall and started snogging him. 

"You can't tell me something like that and expect me not to do anything in return." Louis said watching Harry with hooded eyes. They continued to snog for a bit when they regained their composure and felt their sexual energy relax a bit. "I love you Harry, since day one you were always there in the back of my mind. I now understand why you did not want us to communicate after school. It would have been too hard staying together and our heads would always be clouded if we continued this relationship."

"I love you so fucking much. I've been craving to say it for so many years now. Nothing can stop me from having you. I know we won't see each other often, but you are worth fighting for. " Harry said "Now let's go before you miss your flight and you next match because of me." 

 

They hugged for a long time and shared small caresses before Louis entered the waiting line to pass security so Louis could go to his gate and leave Harry again.

They both knew they were going to see each other sooner than later but that does not mean they didn't shed a few tears because of this temporary separation.


	4. Epilogue

"Everything is alright with the team Mr. Styles"

"Thank you very much, I promise it is going to be worth it." 

"We will obviously need to do damage control, but I think people will appreciate the gesture." 

"I will try not to disappoint." 

"I'm sure I will make us very happy. It will make our job a bit more interesting." 

"Thanks for understanding. I will send a message soon with all the information necessary" Harry said.

"We got everything you need at your disposal."

"Well, have a good evening-

"Harry, I just want to thank you sincerely. There could have been people in your position that would do it without giving it a second thought and I just want to thank you for thinking about us in this process."

"No problem, thank you for going along with it."Harry said happily hanging up the phone.

That was one more thing he could cross off his list. He had asked permission and Louis's team was on his side. He just needed to find the right time and buy a ring. 

-

It has been a year and a half since Harry and Louis started officially dating. They now lived together in a loft in downtown Boston. They both didn't grow up in large cities, so it was interesting for them adapting to an exciting busy city. Everyday life was though as you can imagine. They made a new normal between them, a closeted hockey player and a hard working doctor. 

Harry received a full time position in a small clinic near Cambridge. He was working there week days as he constantly watched his boyfriend play hockey games in his spare time. 

Louis was coming home from a small trip. The Bruins had played two away games in the last five days. The team went to Ottawa to play against the Senators as they also played against the NY Rangers yesterday. 

During Louis’ absence and his time alone, Harry accomplished many things. He planned to ask Louis to marry him soon, and Harry wanted to do it at a time that was convenient. Harry started arraigning the details of his proposal when Louis was gone on small trips like this one. Harry was now planning to ask soon. He would have loved to invite their entire families to celebrate the upcoming occasion, but it was a noisy gang and Harry rather keep the moment to themselves. Christmas time was approaching soon anyways, so they could tell their families about the engagement soon when they fly out to see them.

-

Louis arrived later that evening to see Harry lying on the couch with a half empty glass of wine next to him. 

Louis made his way quickly to the man leaving his bags at the door and sat over Harry's hips. The sleeping man moved a little, but didn't wake. Louis started kissing up his neck, when he felt Harry shutter underneath him. 

"Hey babe, can't believe I missed welcoming you properly." 

"I guess your old age is showing." 

"Haha, aren't you funny. You certainly didn't lose your sense of humour after loosing your two games." Harry replied sarcastically 

"Bitch!" Louis exclaimed laughing as he leaned down to kiss Harry. 

"I can think of a way to give you a proper welcome." Harry said pulling Louis down so he was laying completely on top of Harry. 

They snogged for a bit, enjoying being in each other's arms again. Louis started grinding onto Harry to get a bit of friction from his hardening cock. When he couldn't take anymore Louis stood up and held his hand out for Harry.

"I think the bedroom will be more comfortable. I don't want you sleeping on that couch with your bad back." Louis said pulling Harry up the stairs. 

Harry stopped walking when he reached the fourth step and tugged Louis' hand. The action making Louis loose his balance so Harry could pin him against the wall and start kissing him again. Harry pulled off Louis' shirt and unbuttoned his trousers to take the cock out. Harry pushed Louis' shoulder against the wall telling the bleh eyed man to stay still. Louis protested, wanting to make his way to the bedroom, but stopped when Harry crouched down and took his cock in his mouth in one go. Harry bobbed his head enjoying the feel of his favorite cock on his tongue. It had been a little less than a week since they had seen each other so Harry quickly made up for lost time sucking enthusiastically. Louis tugged Harry's hair with his right hand to take Harry’ mouth of his cock as Louis proceed to pull Harry's shirt off. 

Harry continued jacking himself off as he sucked Louis. He was so turned on by the situation. Having having his soon to be fiancé cursing his name from pleasure. Harry made his way up Louis' body, kiss him, and ran to the bedroom. 

Entering the room a few minutes later, Louis saw Harry kneeling on the unmade bed. Harry was on his forearms and knees with his ass facing the door. Louis took it as on open invitation to take Harry's hips in his hands, pull him to the edge of the bed and start rimming the cheeky man. From the sounds Harry was releasing after only a few seconds of Louis' tongue on his hole, Louis imagined Harry enjoyed it immensely. 

"You like it Harry. Want me to fuck you with my tongue?"

"Yes, yes please Lou. That would be amazing." Harry said breathlessly looking back at the other man over his shoulder. 

Louis gripped both of Harry's ass cheeks to spread them wide and entered his tongue in Harry’s hole with little resistance. 

Moments later, the taller man was begging for more. Louis added his first finger to accompany his tongue as he moved it around. 

Harry was breathing hard and letting out small moans as he reached for the bed side drawer to take out a condom and a small bottle of lube that he passed over to Louis.

Taking it as a sign, Louis coated his fingers with lube and continued opening Harry up as he stroked himself with his left hand.

"Need you in me now." Harry said in his arm looking over at Louis with a desperate look. 

Louis flipped Harry around. Continued to rim his for a bit in this different position before trailing kissed up Harry's body. Louis reached for the condom that was on the bed and quickly placed it on before entering Harry. 

The shared small kissed as Louis made his dick enter slowly inside Harry. 

When Louis bottomed out, Harry flipped them over quickly to start riding Louis.

"Couldn't let you have all the control." Harry said moving easily on Louis' dick. 

Harry moved quickly at first gripping Louis' things behind him for leverage. Harry switched his support as he put both hands on Louis’ chest to look into the blue eyes with dilated pupils.

They were making out slowly as they moved their hips together sensually. Louis gripped Harry’s hips tightly, probably leaving small finger shaped bruises, looking deep into the green eyes. They were both letting out breathy moan from their smiling lips. 

They savoured the way their body moved together. Enjoying the moment, not to rushing their actions. 

Harry later flipped to lay on his back, making Louis get up on his knees to continue pounding into Harry in a more desperate pace trying to chase their orgasms. 

Harry came on his stomach as Louis continued pounding into him. Moments later Louis took off the condom to cum on Harry's stomach as well. 

“Welcome home.”Harry said looking at Louis happily.

They lied together for a while regaining their breaths and calming their racing heartbeats. They entered the bathroom together getting up lazily and hopped in shower together. It was nearly four in the morning when Louis and Harry went back to bed exhausted. They didn't need to do anything tomorrow since it was Sunday so the men enjoyed their time together resting in each other’s arms. 

-

The weekend ended and Louis had his daily training with members of the team as Harry worked hard treating his patients. 

When Friday night arrived. They were both very exited for different reasons. 

Louis was one point away from achieving his four hundredth career point as Harry was preparing to propose. 

Harry had it all planed. People working at TD garden, the Bruins association and Louis' PR team was in on it. Everybody knew except the man himself. 

As usual before a game, Louis arrived at the arena hours before the puck drop with the rest of his team mates for their usual routine. 

Harry made his way to the arena earlier than usual. He wanted to be there before the players walked on to the ice for the warm up. He already called the people that he needed too, to tell them know his seat number, before making his way down to the underground corridor so he could talk to Louis before the match. 

"Hey Lou." Harry explained seeing his boyfriend walking towards the rink. Seeing Louis in his gear with a big goofy smile on his face tugged Harry's heart strings. He just loved this man so fucking much. Now more than ever, seeing the love of his life walking towards him, was he ready to ask the question. 

Louis faced Harry after giving him a bone crushing hug to look at him in the eyes. 

"What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah, just perfect. I just wanted to see you before the game started."

"Well, I'm glad you did. It's a bit unsual for you to be down here."

"You know it's because I could never resist you in your hockey gear" Harry joked.

"Yeah, you only love me with padding on."

"I do love how tall you are with your skates on." Harry laughed.

"I'm short, I get it. I have six feet plus guys on my team making me feel like a shrimp every time I am near them."

"I hope none of your team mate are homophobic." Harry said suddenly.

"Not that I know of, if they are, they don't say anything about it. Not since when there was a situation." Louis said tentatively watching Harry with questioning eyes. 

"What situation?" Harry asked

"Oh, I'm surprised I never told you about this before. There was a high school kid that was bullied for coming out of the closet in a high school no far from Boston. He was on the hockey team, a great player from what I could see, much better than me at that age. He was bullied because of it. It even made his drop out of the team for the rest of the season and leave school for weeks. His mother shared his story, and the Bruins organization heard about it. They invited the kid and his friends to train with us one morning. He invited his whole hockey team, even after what they had done to him. The coach punished the bullies by lot letting them go on the ice as the others spent the day with professional hockey players." 

"Well, I guess that's one way to beat homophobia." Harry said happily staring at Louis who shared the story passionately.

"Why are you asking anyways?" Louis asked

"Just curious I guess."

"Yeah don’t worry, they are nice guys. You don't need to worry about me." 

"I always do, but that’s part of the thrill." 

"Tomlinson" they heard shouting from near the rink. 

"I really need to go babe, enjoy the game and cheer for me please. Hoping to get the big four hundred tonight hopefully"

"I'm counting on it." Harry shouted back at Louis retreating figure.

-

For the rest of the time before the game started, Harry was a mix of emotions. He was exited one minute and scared shitless the next. He couldn't believe he was going to propose to Louis tonight. 

The game started after the singing of the national anthem and the two teams prepared for the puck drop.

The Bruins were playing against the Capitols tonight. Both teams were comparable in their skills. It was going to be a great game. They had similar techniques which made them a tough team to beat. 

After the first period the score was one to nothing for the Capitols. The Bruins played a great twenty minutes, but there was a break away just after a penalty kill and the goaltender couldn't out strategize the player. 

The second period was well under way when the Bruins made their first point. It was not Louis' line so he didn't get the chance to make a goal or an assist to achieve his four hundredth point.

Both teams played roughly. Getting a bit more aggressive and getting caught doing dirty hits, making both team receive penalties. 

The score after the second period was one to one. The game was very interesting despite the low pointage. 

The goalies made great saves and the defences were playing very well. This made Harry worry a bit, he truly wanted Louis to score that night to make his special plan work.

The night of his four hundredth point was going to be a good one, but Louis had yet to score a goal to have that title.

Harry had planned to ask the question after Louis' first goal. Harry was confident he was going to score tonight so he didn't even consider the possibility of Louis not scoring a goal. 

-

During the intermission, after the second period, Harry took a walk around the arena trying to defuse some of the adrenaline running through his veins from the excitement. He was sure it was going to work. His plan had to work. He planned it perfectly and everyone was in on it. It would be very disappointing if it didn't happen, people were rutting for them. 

Harry heard the buzzer indicating the two minute mark before the game was about to start again when he made his way back to his seat. He sat down when the puck dropped in centre ice for the final period. 

Harry's legs were bouncing up and down and he was rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans in a nervous manner. There was officially five minutes to the game and the score was still one to one. 

There would have to be a miracle for the Bruins to score the winning goal, even more so, for Louis could score it. Time was running out and Harry had his eyes stuck to the giant clock hanging on top of the ice. 

The Bruins were killing a power play in their section. The goalie was trying to block the shots going at him. The puck rebounded on his stick and landed in front of the Capitals player again. Louis skated towards him trying to distract the rival player before he passed the puck to his team mate. It worked surprisingly as Louis' stick hit the puck at the right angle for it to cross their blue line. Louis was determined to go retrieve it as he skated fast to take control of the puck. He could see a defensive player following him as his stick his the puck. He spun around the other player, positioning himself quickly to take the shot and scored. It was overwhelming, he felt a rush of adrenaline pass through him as he saw the red light behind the glass light up. Louis skated towards the edge of the rink waiting for his team mates to come congratulate him.

Harry was freaking out. He couldn't believe Louis did that with one minutes and forty-seven seconds left on the clock. Harry needed to take action. The whole arena, in a few hours the world, will know that Louis was in love with a man. 

With a fast beating heart, Harry took out the ring from his coat pocket and waited. 

Louis was listening to the crowd screaming loudly enthusiastically cheering for possibly of winning the game. He skated to high-five his team mates on the bench and the goalie on the other side of the ice as he continued his way to the bench to have a drink of water. The flashing strobe lights were still on accentuating the darkness of the rink without any lighting. When suddenly the lights went on again. He looked up perplexed because the usually only opened when the players were in centre ice for the next puck drop. 

That’s when he saw it.

The big screen was showing a clear picture of the love of his life down on one knee holding a ring. Louis' heart started beating a mile a minute, not believing what was right in from of his eyes. All around the picture of his boyfriend kneeling was a cheesy filter with the words "Will You Marry Me?" in a pink font with big red heart all around it.  

It was so fucking adorable and unbelievable that Louis could not believe his eyes. He forgot about the world around his and looked at the image with loving eyes. 

Suddenly the camera turned on him. He saw himself on the big screen looking close to tears as the announcer said

"We have a special message for Louis Tomlinson. A very special someone has asked you a question, what is your answer?"

Louis was overwhelmed with the people cheering and the blood rushing through his head that he just noticed the team manager standing in front of him with a YES and NO sign. 

Harry watched the people around his go crazy as Louis took the sign and lifted the words YES for everyone to see. Harry blew a kiss and made his way up the stairs to go down the hallway to go see Louis.

The game still needed to finish so five players hopped on the ice and finished playing the few seconds left to the game. Louis could not concentrate on anything else then what just happened. The players sitting next to him were congratulating Louis by giving him pats on the back. 

When the buzzer rang indicating the end of the game, the Bruins made their way on the ice celebrating their win and lifting their sticks to thank the crowd. 

Louis really wanted to go see Harry, he saw the taller boy moments later standing tall with the open ring box.

Louis started awkwardly running in his skates as he crushed Harry in a hug and kissed him with all his might.

Letting go of each other, Harry got down on one knee and asked again "Louis, you are the love of my life I have loved you since I was sixteen and never stopped. We always come back to each other and you would make me the happiest man in the world if you were my husband. Will you marry me?"

"Of course H. It would be a honour to call you mine forever” Louis replied kneeling down in front of Harry and kissing his soon to be husband as he placed the solid gold ring on his fourth left finger. 

"Would you believe me if I said I have your ring at home for this exact reason." Louis continued 

"Yes, I certainly would." Harry laughed.

-

Tonight he scored big. His four hundredth point and the love of his life for the rest of eternity. He could have never imagined this moment in the game plan.


End file.
